The God's Jewel
by darkiceone
Summary: She had never known her mother, she had always lived alone. What happens when she is told that she is a forbidden child of a monk and a god? After unsealing the Shikon jewel she must give her life for those she loves...read and find out what happenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was as any other day; she had just finished catching her breakfast and was making her way back to her small hut. Ever since she was a little girl she had to take care of herself. No one would help her and no one wanted her in any village. She was sixteen and already knew more about herbs and healing then most trained miko's. _'I guess it's a good thing I learned the hard way.' _she thought as she walked into the nearby clearing where she would skin and clean her catch. In her hands were two dead rabbits and one land bird. Just as she turned into the clearing, the sixteen year old saw a tall, blood covered girl look at her before she fell forward in an unconscious state.

"Oh my god…hold on!" she yelled as she quickly dropped what she held to catch the girl. After quickly wrapping her wounds, the girl hurried back to her hut where she could use the help of the healing herbs to completely heal the woman that she had just found. _'I just hope it's not to late…she had a lot of poison in her system.' _She thought as she ran with all her might. After cleaning all her wounds and wrapping them, the eighteen year old sat over the girl and closed her eyes. _'Kami let me do this.' _She thought as she shot all of her miko energy forward to purify the demon poison that was I the woman's system.

Her body ached and her mind was a blur. She had no idea where she was or if she was even safe; the only thing that she did know was that she was alive and would live to see her friends again. _'Uh, that bastard…we will kill you.' _She thought as she slowly began to feel like if she wasn't alone. Her feeling was soon proven right when she heard a girl's voice say, "You shouldn't move yet, I was only able to cure you of the poison."

"Uh…where am I? Who are you?" she hissed as she struggled to sit up.

"My name is Kagome. You're in my hut about twenty miles from the nearest village. Would you like something to eat Sango?"

"How do you know my name? How did you get rid of the poison?" Sango asked as she sat up and looked around for her weapon.

"Sorry…but your weapon had two symbols. I assumed t hat was your name. here have some fish…ummm…" Kagome answered as she stood up to place the blow of food in front of her guest.

"Sango is fine." She answered as she looked up to greet the girl only to be shocked. _'She's to young…she shouldn't be able to do what she just did.' _

"Here you go Sango. Your cat friend has already had her full." Kagome relied.

"Thank you." Sango said as she slowly began to eat.

"Don't worry about it. Well while you eat I'm going to go and get some more fire wood. There's a barrier around the hut so you should be safe." Kagome replied as she slowly stood up.

"What about your brother or sister?" Sango asked. _'She has to have an older brother or sister. She is too young to have this kind of control.' _

"I live alone." Kagome whispered before she walked out of her home.

'_No…she's to young…who is this girl?' _Sango thought as she tried to come up with any other answer as to how she was saved from the poison. Just a she had stated to get tried Kagome walked in with some cuts and some wild pigs. They were big but not that big. As she watched her skin the two boars, Sango couldn't help but ask, "Did you really heal me?"

"Yes, that was a lot of poison through." Kagome answered.

"but how?" Sango replied.

I used some rare herbs on your wounds. I had to add some of y energy to it so that the poison wouldn't speared." Kagome explained.

"What energy?" Sango asked.

'Miko energy…at least that's what the village healer told me it was." Kagome replied. "Any way, you should get some rest."

"What about you?" Sango asked, "You also need some rest."

"I'm fine…I'll fall asleep once I've strengthen the barrier." Kagome answered as she sat down and closed her eyes.

Sango watched as the sixteen year old began to glow a brilliant pink light. But what caught her by surprise were the girl's hands. She didn't have regular nails. In place of her nails were black claws with red tips. And as she continued to use her miko powers, the black and red form her claws slowly began to fade away. As Sango continued to watch she realized that this girl was no regular miko but a hanyou with some miko powers. Just as she was about to go to sleep, Sango watched Kirara quickly transform and caught the falling girl. Sango couldn't help but smile before she said, "So you think we should protect her too…come on Kirara…let's get some sleep."

As the sun began to rise, Kagome could smell some meat soup being looked. As she slowly stood up, Kagome looked around only to find Sango sitting up without harming her wound while mixing the stew. Sango turned to greet Kagome with a smile before she said, "Morning, I hope you don't mind but you just looked so worn out."

"Its fine…is there anything you need?" Kagome replied.

"No, Kirara has been helping me." Sango answered.

"Alright, well I'm going to go and get us some water." Kagome stated as s he stood up to leave the hut only to fall to her knees.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked as she tried to help her only to be stopped by Kirara.

"Yeah, it just happens when I use too much of y miko energy." Kagome explained as she began to stand. "I just need to get my strength back."

"Your demon strength…right?" Sango asked.

Soon, silence and tension quickly filled the small hut. _'Great…now she's going to throw me out of my own home or she is going to try to kill me.' _Kagome thought sadly as she stayed perfectly still. This had already happened to her countless of times. She would he and heal a traveler only to be shunned just for being the half breed she was. Sango quickly recognized the sadness and sorrow in her eyes. Before Kagome could run out, Sango took in a deep breath and smiled before she explained herself. "I really don't mind. I just want to know how you are a hanyou and still have miko powers."

"Oh, um…I really don't know why. I've been living on my own every since I could walk and talk. No village wants me." Kagome answered in a small tone.

'I'm sorry to hear that." Sango replied, "But I have nothing against any hanyou's so you **CAN** trust me."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered.

"Good, now hurry up the stew is ready." Sango stated in a cheerful voice. _'Miroku…Shippo…please be alright.'_

He slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in a dark, little lighted cave. H e could feel his friend's aura and knew that he must have been the one to bring him here. _'My head…damn it…I need to hurry.' _He thought as he tried to adjust to the dark. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a child's voice say, 'Fox fire,' before the cave lit up. After opening his eyes he looked around and called out, "Shippo! Shippo!"

"Miroku!" the small fox demon cried back as he quickly jumped into the monks arms. "I was worried! You were getting cold so I brought you here."

"Don't worry Shippo…as you can see I'm perfectly fine." Miroku stated as he looked around.

"She's not here…she went after the demon after you got poisoned." Shippo answered sadly.

"Don'tn worry Shippo, she'll be fine." Miroku said as he tried to cheer him up.

"No…she won't." Shippo said as he looked at Miroku. "She got cut and poisoned before she went after it."

"Shippo did you see which way she went?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Yes." He answered.

"Don't worry, we'll go look for her in the afternoon. But right now you have to eat." Miroku replied with a smile.

"I got some fish…that's why I used fox fire" Shippo stated.

"That's good; now let's eat so that we can go find Sango." Miroku stated. _'Sango…please be alright.' _

After eating the fish, Shippo and Miroku gathered their things, alone with Sango's forgotten pack and left the cave to go in search of Sango. Miroku could only pary to the gods that Sango was still alright. _'We still need to go and visit Inuyasha…it's been fifty years since he's been put to sleep. We have to get him free.' _Miroku thought as they carefully made their why down the path Sango had taken. Miroku was soon brought out of thought when he heard Shippo say, "Look!"

"It's the demon that we were after…come on Shippo we need to hurry." Miroku stated as he quickly realized that she was in greater danger than he thought. As they continued to enter the forest, Miroku began to feel some amount of spiritual power. _'A miko is close by…hopefully she found Sango in time.' _

**A/N: Please, ****PLEASE ****let me know how you liked the first chapter. I know that there isn't much but the story is just starting…please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ouch." Sango hissed.

"Sorry about that…but I did tell you to stop moving." Kagome replied.

"Well it's been a while since I've gotten hurt." Sango said as she watched Kagome clean out her wound.

"Then you were probably protecting someone you love." Kagome stated.

"How did you know?" Sango asked.

Kagome couldn't help but smile before she answered, "Because you have a good heart…that and you said a name in your sleep when I first healed you."

Unable to hide her blush, Sango looked away and asked, "Whose name did I say?"

"Miroku…I think." Kagome answered. "Anyway I'm going to go and get some more of my herbs. When I get back the wound should be fully healed."

"So that's what the seal was for. Thank you." Sango replied.

"No problem, I'm sure you'd want to get back to your husband." Kagome said before she walked out.

After leaving her guest to heal, Kagome made her way to the small garden she had a ways off from her home. In her garden she grew, food and herbs that she needed. _'I wonder if she'll invite me to go with her. I'll just cause problems so I'll just say no.' _Kagome thought sadly as she entered the small clearing with her garden. She had made sure that her garden was surrounded by poison's plants that she could use to set up a strong barrier with her miko powers. As she began to pick her herbs and fruit, Kagome began to sing a song that would shock the monk that watched her.

_Pure has become impure, impure is now the pure._

_With this heart so pure, with a soul so black. _

_My light, my love, will you come for me. _

_Sleeping in a forest, killing in the night, _

_My love, my demon, my god and more…won't you come for me? _

After ending her song, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I know your there. Just come on out." As she turned around to see a monk and fox demon appear.

"Hi." Shippo whispered.

'_That song…it's similar to the one Inuyasha use to sing.' _After placing Shippo behind him, the monk took in a deep breath and asked, "Who are you? Where did you learn that song?"

"You should state you rname first. You're the one who was spying on me." Kagome hissed.

"I'm shippo…can I have some food?"

"Shippo." The monk warned. "I am a humble monk that is looking for a friend. My name is Miroku."

Kagome smiled at the young fox demon and handed him a sweet root before she said, "Then I can take you to her. She should be all healed up by now."

"You know Sango?" Shippo cried as he quickly took the sweet root.

"Yeah, I can show you if you want." Kagome answered as she picked Shippo up and into her arms.

Just as Miroku was about to agree he noticed the girls black, red tipped claws. Not wanting to alarm Shippo, Miroku quickly followed the two as he watched Kagome and Shippo smile. _'She has miko powers yet she is a hanyou…how?' _Miroku couldn't help to think as he stared at the girls features while trying to determine what kind of hanyou she was. But before Miroku could come to some answer, he was brought out of thought when Shippo ran into the hut as Kagome said, "She's in there…she has some stew ready."

"What are you?" Miroku asked as he placed his staff on her shoulder.

Sango had just finished making lunch when she stopped feeling the pain on her leg. _'Finally.' _She thought as she stood up to stretch. After a good stretch, Sango had removed the seal and the leaves that had covered her wound only to be surprised when she saw no scar. Just as she was about to start serving the stew, Sango was surprised when she saw Shippo run in and jump on her. Before she could say anything, Sango heard Shippo ask, "Who's the girl that helped you? Is she nice? Can she travel with us?"

"Shippo…where's Miroku?" Sango asked as she ignored his questions.

"He's outside talking with that hanyou. I like her. Can I have some stew?" Shippo answered.

"Sure…just stay here." Sango answered as she quickly served the stew for the young fox kit.

But just as had exited the hut, Sango quickly ran over to where Miroku and Kagome stood. Miroku had not only paralyzed her but was slowly purifying her demon half. _'If he doesn't stop…she'll pass out.' _Sango thought as she ran. _'Damn him…I help him and he does this to me…fucking jerk.' _Kagome thought as her she pushed all of her miko energy out at once. Just as Sango was about to reach them, Miroku was sent flying and slammed against the nearest tree by Kagome's miko energy. Knowing that Kagome would be fine, Sango ran to Miroku to see if he would be alright. Sango gently lifted his head and placed him on her lap as she looked over him. She was brought out of thought when she heard Kagome say, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him."

Sango took in a deep breath and said, "Don't worry about it…it's his fault anyway."

"Ummm…I could treat his wounds if you'd like." Kagome offered.

"It's alright…" Sango said as she laid him back down to stand and look at Kagome. "The question is are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I just need to rest some and drink some of my special tea and I should be fine." Kagome answered as she tried to hide the burn marks.

"Has this happen before?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it…I've gotten use to it." Kagome answered.

"Are you ok?" a worried Shippo was heard.

"I'm fine…come on lets give these two some time alone." Kagome said as she picked him up. "You can help me catch some fish for dinner."

"Ok! We'll be back." Shippo cried as he and Kagome began to walk off.

Sango smiled and waved at the two until they were out of sight. Once they were gone, Sango let out a long sigh and said, "You should not have done that." When Miroku didn't say anything Sango took another calming breath and added, "I know you're up and if you don't say a thing Hiraikotsu is going to be a new part of your body."

"Uh…I was worried?" Miroku whispered.  
"Worried? She has been wounded enough! To think you'd understand." Sango hissed.

"Her claws were black, what did I you want me to think?" Miroku asked in a serious voice. "I was not going to lose you."

"Miroku, we still need to free Inuyasha and have him help Sesshomaru. Then we can all be and **LIVE** happily." Sango stated.

"The truth will not keep me from loving you." Miroku whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"Miroku…" Sango tried to say before her lops were silenced by his own.

The two of them always knew that they had to put an end to all of this. That they would be alone forever from family but together so long as they loved on another; why the gods had cursed him and why they had her entire village killed was still unknown. But they would find out and they WOULD get their revenge and they would remove the curse on Miroku before the two would marry. Just as Sango had let out a low moan of need, the two were forced to jump part when they heard a very confused Shippo ask, "What are they doing?"

"Uh…how about we go and get some fire wood next." Kagome stated as she quickly grabbed Shippo before running off.

"How the gods hate me." Miroku half joked.

"Come on lover boy…you need to help me with dinner so that you can apologize." Sango said with a smile as she led him into the hut.

By the time Kagome and Shippo had gotten back, the food was ready and the sun was setting. Shippo had eaten and fallen asleep while Kagome had stayed up. As Sango and Miroku get ready for bed, Kagome slowly got up and covered Shippo with some furs before making her way to the front of the hut. Sango glared at Miroku before looking at Kagome to ask, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep outside; my hut can only fit so many people. I'll be back by morning." Kagome answered as she grabbed some of the furs she used to keep warm.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"I was thinking of keeping watch either way. I'll be fine." Kagome stated.

"If you'd like I could take the first shift." Miroku stated.

"It's alright…see you in the morning." Kagome whispered as she walked out.

Just as Sango was about to go after her, she was held back as Miroku said, "Don't worry she is on the roof."

"Will you wake me if she leaves?" Sango asked.

"I will…now get some rest." Miroku answered as he covered her up.

As the two slowly drifted to sleep they were able to hear, Kagome's sad voice as she sang. As she sang, they could feel a sudden calm surrounding their soul. Once they were asleep, Kagome stopped fighting as the affect of the first night of the full moon had on her. **(A/N: for the record the full moon has three nights when it seems full. The second night is when it's at its fullest.) **Her eyes slowly became pitch black as her claws grew in length. _'This is going to be a long night…I just hope I can stay in control and not taint their hearts.' _She thought sadly as she tried to stay in control while getting some sleep of her own.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I know it's just the second chapter but it will get a lot better along the way. I'm hoping that updating this story won't take as long as the last one. Please bare with me…I'm just a college student. REVIEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all woke up that morning to find Kagome sitting by the fire as she began on breakfast. As soon as she felt that they were up, Kagome smiled and began to work faster since she no longer had to work in silence. Wanting to help Kagome, Sango walked over to help her while Miroku took Shippo to go and get them some water from the back of the hut. As they worked in silence Kagome couldn't help but hum the small song that she had always known. Just as they were about to call Miroku and Shippo, the two walked in only to be stared at. After holding back her laughter, Kagome asked, "What happened?"

"I fell into the well." Shippo whispered.

"It's alright, come on I have your breakfast ready." Kagome soothed as she offered him a smile.

"So, why are you wet?" Sango asked as she stared at Miroku. "Did you fall in to?"

"I tried to help Shippo but he pulled me in." Miroku answered.

"Well, if you want you can go and dry off outside since we're eating in here." Kagome suggested.

"Go on out, I'll take you something to eat in a bit." Sango replied.

"Can we go out and play later?" Shippo asked as he turned to look at Kagome.

"WE could go for a run…but you have to ask Sango first." Kagome answered.

"Just as long as it doesn't get to late." Sango stated just as she walked out to eat with Miroku.

"Ya! We're going to have so much fun! I can show you my fox fire and my fox magic." Shippo yelled out in joy.

"That's great." Kagome said as she continued to eat her meal. _'But how long until you leave…how long until I'm alone again?' _

After cleaning up, Kagome took Shippo and allowed Sango and Miroku to have some time to themselves. While Sango kept her back turned, Miroku sat by the fire as he waited for his clothing to dry. Unable to stand the silence, Miroku reached for one of the furs, that Kagome had and covered himself. Once she began to hear his moments, Sango took in a deep breath and waited until he stopped moving before she would say anything. Before she could say a word, Sango heard Miroku say, "She knows the song."

"What song?" Sango asked.

"Sango, I know that you just want to protect her but we can't stay here. We have to go and try to free him." Miroku stated.

"I know but, I just don't feel right leaving her." Sango whispered. "She's my friend."

"Sango…Inuyasha needs us…we need him." Miroku said.

"And the fact that we're under Lord Sesshomaru's orders has nothing to do with this…right?" Sango hissed.

"Sango, you have to understand…we don't have time to waste." Miroku stated in a serious voice.

Sango took in a deep breath before she said, "I know that. I just…oh! If that itch would have never screwed up we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Miroku quickly pulled Sango into his arms and said, "Shh…I know but we have to do this…if we do this, you'll get your brother back and I won't be cursed."

"Uh…we'll leave tomorrow." Sango stated in a sad voice.

"What about what I want?" a very sad Shippo was heard.

"Shippo." Sango whispered.

"Well what do you want to do?" Miroku asked.

"I want to stay…Kagome reminds me of my mamma…" Shippo answered.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to add an extra room to my hut…son." Kagome was heard.

Sango and Miroku turned to the entrance of the hut only to be shocked. Shippo was in Kagome's arms crying with joy while Kagome held onto him. Sango knew that the smile on her face was not a fake but a real smile. Miroku looked at the two and smiled. Once Shippo had finished crying, Miroku cleared his throat and said, "I hope you don't mind."

"WE really would like for you to join us but we don't want to get you included with our problems." Sango explained.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome explained. "I completely understand. Besides Shippo is still to young to be around such violence."

"Thanks, would it be alright if we stopped by once in a while?" Sango asked.

"Its fine by me…come on Shippo we're going to go and pick some herbs so that I can make some healing medicans for them." Kagome answered.

"Would you like some help?" Miroku offered.

"WE'll be fine…uh…you can keep the furs when your done." Kagome answered.

"Can we take Kirara?" Shippo asked.

"Sure…Kirara would you like to go with them?" Sango answered.

"Thank you…come on Kirara lets go play with Oka." Shippo said.

"Well that went well." Miroku said as he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, can we stop by after we go see Kaede and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"IF we have time…we don't want to piss off Sesshomaru." Miroku answered.

"Alright…now get dressed or stay here…I want to go help them" Sango replied.

"I'll catch up." Miroku said as he let her go as he reached for his cloth.

"Don't keep me waiting." Sango teased before she ran out.

The hand full of gods watched as the three that were chosen began to feel hope once more. They had cursed the monk because he was one of the four that was required to help return the jewel. The demon slayer was left alone, to live a life of despair since she knew too much. The human was an easily target, he would be used to weaken the cold hearted miko that protected the jewel. Although most of these gods were against these acts, there were still those that enjoyed watching them. The tall, fire red haired man laughed as he watched the scene. He knew who that girl was and knew that he and the others would enjoy her despair the most. The short long haired blond stared at him and asked, "What do you find so amusing Kagutsuchi?"

"That is something you will have to wait and see…Amaterasu." Kagutsuchi answered as he turned to leave.

"You will show my sister respect…Kagutsuchi." The short, silver haired god stated in a cold voice.

"It's alright Tsuki-Yumi." Amaterasu stated. "Fools like him will never change."

"Enough! Kagutsuchi I suggest you go now. For it is your turn to feed the traitor."

"Of course Raiden." Kagutsuchi said as he took his leave.

Long ago it had been deiced that gods had no right to interfere in the realm of mortals and demons. However, this did not stop some from enjoying that realm in nightly visits. _'Stupid woman…she has no idea of the danger she has caused.' _Kagutsuchi thought angrily as he made his way to the prisons. It was within these prisons that they kept the darkest of souls, to keep them from throwing off the balance. As he approached, the darkest of cells, Kagutsuchi could not help but grin. After walking in, he placed the tray of food before her and said, "pathetic." As he looked down at the tall, long black haired woman that sat before him.

"You dare call me pathetic Kagutsuchi?" she asked in a cold voice as she looked up to stare at the fire god before her.

"Just look at you Izanami, you are caged amongst the filthiest of souls yet you refuse to give in. You chose to stay in this prison just to save one soul that should have never been created." Kagutsuchi answered. Izanami smiled as her eyes began to turn to pitch black. "I chose to stay here just as you said. However I am still the goddess of darkness and earth so do not think that your weak flame will have any effect on me when your words mean nothing to me."

Kagutsuchi slowly walked over to Izanami and smiled down at her, knowing his temper; Izanami used what little energy she had and became nothing but a shadow so that his attack would not harm her. Kagutsuchi quickly pulled back and glared at her before he said, "You think you've won, don't you my dear Izanami?"

"I know that I have Kagutsuchi. You will never win, just as I shall never leave this cell so long as my daughter is safe." Izanami stated in a calm tone.

"Then tell me Izanami." Kagutsuchi growled as he took hold of her face while leaning in to her lips. "What would you do should I find your daughter?"

"You lie…she is just as I untraceable by your light eyes; hidden by the shadows." Izanami hissed as she tried to get free.

"Oh but I have." Kagutsuchi whispered before he claimed her lips in a rough kiss. "And once I have told him, he will find some tragic death for that pathetic, unwanted soul."

To s hocked, Izanami could do nothing but watch as the fire god slowly walked out of her cell. He had tricked her into using the last of her power to defend herself rather than to defend her daughter. _'What have I done?' _Izanami thought as tears slowly made their way down the side of her face. For the first time, since her very existences, Izanami was forced to feel something that no god had ever felt before, she feared for her daughter's life; she feared for her safety. Izanami looked at the chains that held her down; these chains had been made to keep her still, to drain her until she had no more power to try to attack those who would beat her.

"Kagome…my daughter…I can no longer protect you. I can only hope that you are wise and strong enough to fight." Izanami whispered as she allowed her tears to run freely. As her tears touched the prisons floor, black roses began to grow from her tears. Even after her lover's death, she had never cried for him, she had refused to show weakness. But now, now she would not hold back, she would cry for the daughter she never got to know. _'Please Fujin…look after her.' _Izanami thought as she slowly cried herself to sleep for the first time.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think…REVIEW!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After hugging her new found friend, Kagome pulled away from Sango and handed her five small bags that held her special medicine. She had a feeling that they would need it. After handing the medicine, Kagome turned to Miroku and eyed him. When she was sure that he would not touch her wrongly, Kagome hugged Miroku before she handed him a small necklace. After taking a step bark, Kagome smiled and said, "Those herbs will cure any type of human and demon poisons. That necklace will put up a very strong energy with very little power needed."

"Kagome…don't you need all of this?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

'no, we'll be fine." Kagome answered.

"You be good Shippo. We'll be coming to check on you once we're done." Miroku stated.

"I will…Kagome can we play?" Shippo replied.

"Take care…come on Shippo…I'll teach you how to hunt." Kagome said as she opened her arms up to him.

"You take care…we'll be back in a couple of days." Sango said before she and Miroku walked off.

"Shippo…you should have been nice." Kagome scolded.

"I'm sorry mama." Shippo whispered only to tense at his words.

Kagome held onto him tighter with a smile and said, "It's alright…but you have to be nicer."

Kagutsuchi watched in disgust at the can before him. He hated this girl and wanted nothing more than to see her dead. _'You should have never been born…you should have been killed the moment you were born.' _He thought angrily as his hair turned into a flame. He was slowly brought out of thought when he heard a voice ask, "What will you do? You've found what you wanted, so now what?"

Kagutsuchi turned to face the god of war and said, "Now Bishamon, what makes' you think that I will not do a thing?"

"Then I suggest you act now…before it is too late." Bishamon replied.

"Keep me hidden, I shall return with the head of that child soon enough." Kagutsuchi ordered as he got ready to descend into the mortal plain.

"Mama! I did it!" Shippo cried out as he held out the large rabbit he had just killed all on his own.

"Good job Shippo…now lets go skin it." Kagome replied as she landed next to her adopted son.

"Mama…would you want to go back with Sango and Miroku after they come and visit?" Shippo asked.

"If it'll make you happy then yes." Kagome answered. _'If they let me.' _

"How sweet, an orphan taking in an orphan." A cold voice was heard.

"Shippo stay close." Kagome whispered as she looked around to forest. "Show yourself you coward!"

"Coward? You dare call me a coward! Half breed!"

"you hide in the shadows in hope of catching me by surprise…it will not work." Kagome growled as she raised her claws.

"Mama!" Shippo cried as he was pulled away.

Without a second thought, Kagome placed her son in a dark blue barrier as she turned into the shadows. Once she had control of her small shadows, Kagome could feel something that any shadow was on. After pin pointing the location of her opponent, Kagome quickly ran toward her son and took hold of him. _'What is going on? Since when…this power…' K_agome thought as she pushed back her demon blood to reveal her miko power. Just as she reached her home, Kagome stopped as she watched her hut go up in flames from the inside out. _'Shippo…I have to keep you safe.' _Kagome thought as she slowly created a dark cloud.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara had been walking for a good three hours. They were a good distance from Kagome and knew that they would be safe. Just as they were about to stop, the two felt a child run down their spin. While Sango reached for her weapon, Kirara stood in front of her master in her true form. Miroku and Sango watched as a cloud of darkness appeared before them. Sango quickly dropped her weapon and caught the crying fox demon as he came flying at her. As Miroku watched the darkness fade away he heard Sango ask, "Shippo are you alright? What happened? Where's Kagome?"

"Mama…fire demon…she send me away." Shippo cried.

"We must hurry." Miroku said as he noticed the black smoke of the burning hut raise up and into the sky.

"Oh my good…Kirara lets go." Sango said as she quickly lifted both Shippo and her weapon before getting on the two tailed demon cat. As they took to the sky, Sang couldn't help but think, _'Please…please let her be alright.' _

Kagome fell to her knees; never had she used that much of her demon power. The power was amazing yet terrifying. _'It…it was surrounding my soul.' _She thought as she tried to catch her breath. Just as she was about to stand up, Kagome was slammed against the ground as her skin was slowly burned. Kagome opened her eyes and glared up at the man that held her. His hair was nothing but a flame; his eyes were a dark red color. As she struggled to get free she could hear his laughter. Enraged by his laughter, Kagome finally topped struggling and said, "Let me go…I'll kill you."

Her words only made him laugh more as his fire slowly began to speared across her arms. "You are but a pathetic being, once such as yourself will never harm me."

You're nothing but a low demon, having to hide in the shadows, attacking when a child is at my side." Kagome growled as she used her miko energy to put out his fire.

Too shocked at the sudden miko powers, Kagutsuchi stared at the girl before looking around to find that the miko that had tried to interfere with his prey. Realizing that he did not suspect her, Kagome easily broke free and scratched Kagutsuchi across the chest before jumping away. After landing a good feet away, Kagome looked at her burns and watched as they slowly healed. Just as his shock wore off, Kagutsuchi was thrown into the burning hut before Kagome ran off. _'Shippo…please be alright.' _

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all arrived to find the flames surrounding the hut slowly retreating into the hut. To worried about his mother, Shippo pulled out of Sango's arms and ran around to find his new mother. Realizing that he couldn't pick up on her scent, Shippo stopped and began to cry out in sorrow for his lost mother. Before Miroku or Sango could try to comfort him, the three watched as a man dressed in red robes and blazing red eyes walked out of the hut. Shippo quickly jumped up and yelled out, "That's him! He's the one that attacked us! He's the fire demon that tried to kill us!"

Kagutsuchi turned enraged eyes to the small fox demon and said, "You will show your respect to the **GOD** that give your king the fox fire you have now."

"God? You're the fire god?" Sango asked.

"Foolish mortal…I am Kagutsuchi, God of fire so show me the respect that I demand."

"Forgive us Kagutsuchi-sama…However we would like to know why you have tried to kill our friends." Miroku spoke.

"Well if it isn't the cursed monk. I see that the curse hand of yours is still intact." Kagutsuchi said.

"Please Kagutsuchi-sama…where is she? Where is our friend?" Sango whispered as she bowed.

"I have no need to explain myself to you mortals. However I will continue to enjoy your despair and sorrow." Kagutsuchi stated before he disappeared in a burst of flames.

"I want my mama!" Shippo cried out.

"Don't' worry Shippo…we'll find her." Miroku said.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"We'll go and try what Sesshomaru gave us…if that doesn't work then we'll go look for Kagome and report to Sesshomaru once we've found her." Miroku explained.

"But but what if it works?" Shippo asked as he stopped crying. Inuyasha had been the one that killed his father's murders, since then he had been like a father to him.

"Then he can go back to the western lands on his own." Sango answered.

"Alright then, lets get going. It'll be dark soon." Miroku stated.

"What if she comes back?" Shippo asked.

"He has a point." Sango replied as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder.

"Right…then we'll stay here till morning." Miroku agreed as the three of them began to prepare for the night.

She had found a cave close to a river. She knew that it would be dark soon and wondered if she would be able to heal faster. _'Kagutsuchi…damn bastard is going to pay.' _She thought as she sat still with her wounded arms on her lap. After growing tired of sitting down, Kagome slowly stood as the sun began to set. _'Perfect…' _she thought as she could feel the darkness consume her. As her eyes turned pitched black, and her claws lengthened, Kagome walked out of the cave and toward the river as she sang,"Pure has become impure, impure is now the pure. With this heart so pure, with a soul so black. My light, my love, will you come for me. Sleeping in a forest, killing in the night, my love, my demon, my god and more…won't you come for me?"

Just as Kagome had reached the river, she stopped walking and fletched her claws as she heard a voice say, "The goddess of darkness…it is a pleasure."

Kagme quickly turned around an glared at the wolf demon before saying, "I'm no god but I do suggest you leave my sight."

"Oh but if I make you my mate, is hall become a god as well." He growled out as he began to approach her.

Kagome kept her eyes on him as she easily began to fade away. "Fool, let me be or die."

Just as she was about to completely fade away; Kagome was unable to stay in control as she felt her powers die down. As she slowly back away, Kagome couldn't help fear the lust in his eyes. The moment he made a move toward her was the moment she ran off hoping that she would get control once more. She had lost all control she had over her powers before of the sudden fear she had felt when she had been called a god.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the sun began to rise, Kagome could feel her strength leaving her. She knew that she was about to be caught and knew that she would have to fight if she didn't want to be forced on. _'What did he call me a god…my mother was a demon…gods don't take humans as mates.' _Kagome thought as she jumped into a tree hoping that her scent would be covered by the nearby spring. Just as her eyes turned back to their original color, Kagome was pulled out of the tree and pinned against the floor as she heard him say, "I've caught you."

"Unhand me now." Kagome hissed.

"I am Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. And you my mate shall be the princess of my tribe."

"Well Koga, you are barking up the wrong fucking tree. I am Kagome hanyou of poisons. Now unhand me!"

Koga let out a loud warning growl and said, "Then I bagged myself a bigger price. You can create any kind of medicine for any poison. You WILL be mine."

"No I'm not!" Kagome yelled out as she broke free and slammed him against a far off tree. Once she was on her feet, Kagome raised her claws up to defend herself. "Now leave me be."

As Koga stood up, he let out an enraged growl as he glared at his prey. After taking a step forward, he said, "You **WILL** be my mate now come here!"

"No way in hell!" Kagome yelled as she quickly ran off in the winds direction. _'Illusions of a blinded heart.' _She thought as she used the last of her strength to speared her scent in every direction with the three's shadows. After stopping to rest, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Shippo…please…keep the others safe."

The village was in a mess; people had lost some of their huts to a recent attack and were currently rebuilding their homes. While Miroku turned to help the village men, Sango lifted Shippo into her arms and made her way to meet the village priestess. Just as she entered the hut, Sango saw Kaede in the middle of healing a wounded man from some poison. Shippo covered his nose and said, "It smells like the stuff you had."

"Sango, Shippo, ye have returned."

Sango walked over to Kaede and handed her one of the medicine pouches that had been given to her. "Here Kaede, this will help him."

Kaede took the pouch and looked at the herbs before quickly applying it to the man's wound. Once it had began to take effect, the elder miko turned to Sango and asked, "Where did ye get such a medicine?"

"A friend gave it to me. She found me when I was poisoned and healed my wound." Sango answered. "She's my new mama." A happy Shippo was heard.

"She must be a useful miko to have used such herbs." Kaede spoke.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Should she have used the wrong amount, this would have killed this man." Kaede explained.

"How is he?" Sango asked.

"Ye not worry; he is in a deep sleep." Kaede stated. "I would like to meet the miko ye met. She must not see as well as she use to."

"Actually…Kagome is a little bit younger than I am." Sango stated.

But before they could continue their conversation, the villagers screams could be heard as the sound of a demon was heard. Sango quickly lowered Shippo and reached for her weapon. Once she had it, Kaede placed a barrier around the wounded man and followed Sango with her bow in hand. Once outside, Sango looked outside to see Miroku barely holding up his barrier as he kept a barrier around the villagers behind him. "Miroku! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she quickly attached the giant snake demon.

Once she was sure that she had gotten its attention, Sango drew her sword as Kirara took to her side. She was brought out of thought when she heard the serpent hiss out, "Is you that escaped my poison did you? No matter I'll kill you all!"

"Just go ahead and try it." Sango yelled back as she caught her weapon in the other hand.

While Sango took care of the demon, Miroku quickly led the villagers out of the way so that the could go and help his love. As Sango continued t fight, Kaede waited patiently for her chance to shot an arrow at the demon before her. As the battle continued, none would be prepared for the upcoming events.

Kagome slowly walked into the clearing, she had no idea where she was or if she was even safe. She knew that she had lost the wolf and was back but she still continued her illusion so that he'd be too far away to find her once she lowered it. Just as she reached the base of a tree, Kagome looked up and saw an inu hanyou pinned to the tree in front of her. _'He looks so sad…maybe I should help him…but I'm just to tired.' _Kagome thought as she fell to her knees. Just as she was about to pass out, Kagome looked up and saw him staring down at her. Before she could say a word, he growled and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Having no strength in her to answer, Kagome smiled and used her hand to reach for the arrow that kept him in place. Before he could even ask what she was doing, the arrow disappeared as her body fell forward. Just as he had caught her he could hear the cries of the villagers as well as Miroku's and Sango's cries as they fought. After picking up the hanyou girl, Inuyasha took off toward the village. _'Stupid wench…they better know who this bitch is.' _He thought angrily.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he blocked the demons fangs.

"I'm fine…Kirara!" Sango called back as she ignored the pain from the posion that had entered her system.

"Sango ye must stop!" Kaede called as she fired another arrow.

Ignoring the elder miko's warning, Sango lifted her weapon as best as she could and attacked, "Hiraikotsu!"

"Sango get out of the way!" Miroku yelled as he watched her weapon fall to the floor because of the lack of force she had used.

Just as the snake demon was about to attack Miroku he let out an enraged roar. To concerned for the well being of Sango, Miroku ran to catch her while the villagers and Kaede watched as the demon exploded into countless of pieces. Kaede watched in amazement as the hanyou prince appeared before them win a hanyou girl in his arms. What kind of hanyou she was none could tell. Kaede was brought out of thought as he heard the young fox demon you out, "Mama!"

"Oi, who you calling mother…runt." The inu hanyou was heard.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled as she approached the three.

"Kagome is my mama…you said I could chose my mama." Shippo whispered.

"Kaede! The pouches tat Sango had, where are they?!" Miroku called out in a panic filled voice as he held her burning body.

"She gave me but one." Kaede answered as she turned her attention to Sango and Miroku.

"Sango…damn it Sango." Miroku whispered as he slowly lowered the necklace on her body.

"Damn it." Inuyasha growled.

Soon all eyes were on Sango as she began to glow a light green color, as the necklace slowly began to disappear. After placing the girl on the ground, Inuyasha walked over to Sango and sniffed the air around her. He could tell that the poison was being purified somehow. Once Sango stopped glowing, Miroku pulled her into his arms as he slowly shakes her to wake her up. When she wouldn't wake up, Inuyasha turned to Kaede and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"It would seem that this child is a very strong and well trained priestess." Kaede answered.

"Did mama free you from the tree?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, now let's get the girls inside." Inuyasha answered as he picked Kagome up again. _'Who the hell is she?' _

Just as they had finished laying the girls down, Sango slowly began to wake up only to pass out, out of pure shock of seeing her friend. Miroku quickly caught Sango while Shippo and Inuyasha left the hut to go and hunt. While they were outside, Kaede was left alone to care of the two girls. After checking on both girls, Kaede walked out of the hut only to walk in to find one of the girls missing. Kaede looked around and found a note that read: 'Thank you very much for your help miko-sama I will return in the morning once the night is out. Please take care of my friends and my son.'

Kagome looked up at the night sky. It was the last night o the full moon, the last night when she became a full blooded demon. _'What's going on? I just met these people and now my life is going to hell…what am I to do? Mother…father…please…give me strength.' _Kagome thought as she walked in and out of the shadows. After looking at the damage that was done to her hut, Kagome made her way back to the village where her son and friends were waiting. As she slowly made her way back, Kagome began to hum her song as tears run down her face.

**A/N: Well…its getting sadder and sadder. Please let me know what you think of my fic. I will alter provide the list of all the gods and goddess that will be used in the fic. REIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Darkiceone**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As she walked into the village, the sun began o rise, thinking that no one was around to see her change, Kagome slowly made her way into the hut that she had woken up in. As soon as she had walked in, Kagome was surprised to see the elder miko holding a basket and ready to leave. After giving a slight bow, Kagome smiled and said, "I'm sorry if I troubled you. Thank you for your help."

"Would ye like to join me?"

"Uh..I guess I could. My son is till asleep so I see no harm." Kagome answered.

"Ye can take these." She added as she handed Kagome a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"I really don't need these but I could hold them for you." Kagome offered.

"It's alright, come child, before the villagers need my help." Kaede spoke.

"Yes, miko-sama." Kagome said.

"Ye can call me Kaede child."

"Of course, if that is what you wish…Kaede." Kagome stated.

After watching the two leave, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and stared in the direction they had gone in. He knew that she was a strange girl, but after what he had just seen, he knew that she was hiding something. _'She knows Sango and Miroku…they better know who or what the fuck she is.' _He thought as he quickly and quietly entered the hut. Once inside, Inuyasha stared at his friends before growling out, "Oi…I know that your all awake now get up."

Shippo quickly jumped out from the furs and onto the inu hanyou's shoulder and said, "Morning to you too…Otu."

"Uh…what is it? As soon as you're freed you start yelling." Sango hissed.

"Sango still needs her rest." Miroku stated in a cold tone.

"Yeah well I need some fucking answers. Who the hell is that hanyou? Why was she able to free me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oka helped Out…she probably did it to be nice." Shippo answered.

"Kagome is a poison hanyou that helped save Sango's life before today." Miroku answered.

"She doesn't have any family and never knew her parents." Sango added. "Only she was attacked so that's why she's here."

"Who attacked her? Wait…how long has it been? Where's Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha…Kikiyo died the day you were pinned. She died thinking that you were the one that killed her." Miroku answered.

"Damn it…I'm not going to hear the end of it when I get back." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…there's something else." Sango spoke u.

"Oka was attacked by the fire god Kagutsuchi." Shippo added.

"So we found another member of our group when do we leave?" Inuyasha replied.

"We'll leave when Sango feels better." Miroku answered.

"How…why…why was she the only one that was able to fee me?" Inuyasha growled out of frustration.

"Because that child is the reincarnation of my late sister…Kikiyo." Kaede was heard as she walked in with a basket full of rare herbs.

"Kaede…wait where's Kagome?" Sango asked as she began to grow worried.

"She said that she was going to think. However I felt a strange aura approaching us." Kaede spoke.

"Uh…I'll go get her." Inuyasha growled as he stood to leave.

But before any of them could say anything, they all turned to see a black cloud appear in front of the door. Inuyasha quickly pushed everyone back as he flexed his claws. He was ready to fight; after years of being pinned he was ready for a fight. But just as he was about to attack a blood covered and very tried Kagome, feel out from the black shadow. Kagome looked around and smiled before saying, "Sorry guys…I got careless."

"Kagome!" Sango cried.

"Oka! Otu help Oka!" Shippo cried.

"Hurry Inuyasha…we must stop the bleeding." Kaede was heard as she began to prepare some of her herbs.

As he walked down the halls, it pained him to know that his beloved was amongst these cells. Though none could see him as he walked by, he still kept his guard up. He was the god of wind, a god to be feared and a god that chose no sides. However, he was forced to chose a side when is beloved bore a mortal child with god like powers. He was brought out of his thoughts when he entered her cell only to find his beloved surrounded by black roses as her tears hit the ground.

Izanami looked up to face the man whom she had grown to care for. After looking down she asked, "Why do you come and visit m Fujin? I who was never able to acknowledged your love for me."

"Izanami…my beloved…what can I do to stop your tears?" Fujin asked. His question only caused her tears to continue to fall. After taking a calming breath, Izanami looked up and asked, "Why…why must you treat me with kindness and love? Why don't you hate me?"

Fujin walked over to Izanami and pulled her into his arms. As he held her, he used his black leopard skin to give her strength. Once she was calm enough he answered her question. "I can never hate the one I love…lease Izanami…tell me what can I do?"

"Fujin, please protect her…protect my daughter. Help her master all of her powers." Izanami begged. "Kagutsuchi has found her…it is only a matter of time before his leader takes action against her."

"Izanami…if she is of your blood then I shall treat her as if she were my own as well." Fujin stated as he slowly dried off her tears.

"Fujin…thank you…should I live…would you allow me to all you my beloved?" Izanami asked.

"If that is what you wish then I shall be called by whatever you wish to see me as." Fujin stated as he stood up to leave.

"Please...do not let my daughter know that I am alive." Izanami requested as she watched him walk away.

"She shall not be told." Fujin replied before he took his leave.

After walking out of the prison, Fujin made his appearance before he took his leave to the human realm. He would keep his word and prove to Izanami that he had always been on her side. He would train this girl and would soon find out why it was that the other gods would fear her so much.

She slowly began to wake up, she knew that he would not come after her until after his wounds would heal. After making sure that she was in a safe place Kagome slowly began to sit up. All she wanted to do now was go home and live out her lonely life in peace. Just as she was about to stand up, Kagome turned toward her left to find a tear stained fox demon. After letting out a small smile, Kagome opened up her arms to him and said, "Come here."

"Oka! I was so scared!" Shippo cried out.

"Shh…it's alright, I'm fine." Kagome soothed.

"Glad to know…next time just call for help." Sango was heard.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to risk t. You're still hurt." Kagome replied as Shippo held onto her.

"I was not harmed." Miroku shot back.

"Yeah well…the village would have been attacked." Kagome stated.

"Ye should rest child, ye were quiet weak." Kaede spoke up as she offered her a blow of stew.

"It's night time already?" Kagome asked as she accepted the miko's offer.

"Yeah, so you better get some rest wench. We're leaving in the morning." A growl was heard.

"Otu!" Shippo cried as he jumped out of Kagome's arms.

Kagome turned around only to see the hanyou she had freed from the tree. After smiling at her son's happiness, she slowly stood up and stretched out her muscles. _'Once they all fall asleep I can go out and finish healing these wounds myself.' _Kagome thought as she said, "My name is Kagome and I don't like to be disrespected."

"Otu…Oka is alright." Shippo stated as he sat on h is fathers shoulder.

"Feh, go to bed runt…we're going back to the castle tomorrow." Inuyasha stated as he began to walk out only to stop at the door to add, "And I mean all of us."

**A/N: Well, things are about to get interesting. Some of the scenes shall be like the episodes and manga. Please let me know what you think. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That next morning, Kagome told Kaede some other combinations that would help the villagers heal faster. After showing Kaede the right way to blend the herbs, Kagome walked out of the hut only to find everyone waiting for her. She had no clue what to do. She lost her hut, she had nowhere to go but with her new friends. Kagome was brought out of thought when she heard her son ask, "Oka? Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kagome answered as she turned to face Inuyasha. "Why do you want me to tag along?"

"If you get attacked again you'll be on your own. You're safe with us." Inuyasha growled before he began to walk out of the village.

"Don't worry about him." Miroku said before he ran to catch up to his friend.

"He just needs time to think about some stuff." Sango added.

"Yeah Oka…Otu just found out that Kikiyo died." Shippo added.

"Whose Kikiyo?" Kagome asked.

"Hurry up!" a pissed off Inuyasha was heard.

"I'll explain later." Sango replied as she and Miroku got on the two tailed demon cat.

"Come on Oka…Otu won't wait." Shippo stated as he held onto her.

As the wind died down, a dark shadow appeared in front of the burned down hut. He knew who had been here just by the damage that surrounded the area. _'So you could not wait until you were given your orders.' _Fujin thought as he looked around to try to get some short of idea as to where she had gone. Just as he was about to take his leave, Fujin lowered his leopard skin and turned around to find the god of magic and medicine. After staring at his friend, Fujin turned his back to him and asked, "What are you doing here Okuni-Nushi?"

"I have come to call you back. Kagutsuchi wises to speak to you. As for I, I have matters to tend to." Okuni-Nushi explained.

"What matters bring you here, the home of my daughter?" Fujin hissed.

Okuni-Nushi couldn't help but to laugh at his friend. Once he had a hold of his laughter he answered, "She is the reincarnation of the priestess who held the Shikon no Tama. There is a demon who wishes to bring her back to life. I cannot allow this. I am the god of the unseen and spirit world after all."

"What will you do when you find her?" Fujin asked.

"I shall seal her so that she can no longer use her miko powers. I mean her no harm." Okuni-Nushi answered.

"Then I shall go to Kagutsuchi." Fujin regrettable stated.

"Fujin." Okuni-Nushi called as he began to walk away. Once he had his friend's attention, he added, "We are not the only one's here. Fujin, Haya-Ji has also entered this realm."

"Let me guess, he is under Amatsu Mikaboshi's orders." Fujin hissed.

"I will do what I can but I cannot protect her from Haya-Ji or any other." Okuni-Nushi explained.

"Well, what do you suggest we do now?" Kagutsuchi asked.

"It would seem that we have no choice. I shall free the demon that can rid of this pest." Amatsu Mikaboshi replied.

"He is never to be freed!" Kagutsuchi growled.

"I would have to agree, he will only betray us."

"Bishamon, you chose and willingly stated your loyalty to me. Have you taken that back?" Amatsu Mikaboshi asked.

"No my master, however that demon is not to e trusted." Bishamon answered.

"IF you must do this than do it now, while I have Fujin and Izanami busy." Kagutsuchi was heard.

"Then let us hurry." Amatsu Mikaboshi said as they made their move. _'Naraku, a mere hanyou…in return for your freedom, you must kill the remaining humans that will bring back the Shikon no Tama…our jewel to the mortal plain.' _

They had been walking for hours, Kagome was behind the group as she helped with a sleeping Shippo. Sango and Miroku were up ahead of her in deep conversation and Inuyasha was farther up ahead of them making sure that there was no danger. _'Uh, we're going to have to stop soon, Shippo needs to eat.' _Kagome thought as she unknowingly used her powers to appear next to Inuyasha. _'I mean he's a growing pup…meat…I need to get him meat.' _Kagome thought. However she was brought out of thought when she heard Inuyasha ask, "What is it now?"

"Oh, we have to stop. I need to feed Shippo." Kagome answered, _'Damn it…I need to keep better control.' _

"The runts asleep, we'll stop when he wakes up." Inuyasha growled.

"No, we're stopping now." Kagome growled back as she stopped in front of the river they were currently passing by.

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked as she and Miroku caught up to the two of them.

"Yeah, Sango can you watch Shippo while I catch some fish and meat." Kagome asked as she turned to hand a sleeping Shippo over to Sango.

"I'll start the fire." Miroku said.

"Uh, I'll get the meat." Inuyasha growled before he disappeared.

"What wrong with him?" Sango asked.

"That idiot didn't want to stop." Kagome answered.

"He just wants to get home as fast as he can." Miroku replied.

"I suppose, I'm going to catch some fish now. Tell Shippo to stay still until I get back." Kagome said as she jumped into the river.

After catching a handful of fish, Kagome sharpened some sticks and began to roost the fish. Just as they were about done, Shippo woke up just as Inuyasha entered the clearing. After handing the boar over to Kagome, Inuyasha watched as she did quick work of skinning and cooking the meet. After handing out blows of food, Kagome took the two fish she had caught for herself and began to eat. Sango turned to her friend and asked, "Aren't you going to eat some of the stew we made?"

"No, Shippo is still hungry so he can finish it." Kagome answered as she turned to face her pup.

Before Inuyasha could say otherwise, he was shocked when he heard his adoptive son say, "Thank you Oka!" before he quickly finished off the stew.

"How did you know?" a shocked Miroku asked.

"Can't really explain it…" Kagome answered as she turned to Inuyasha to ask, "Are we going to continue or are we going to camp here?"

"We'll camp here." Sango answered for him.

"Feh, weak humans." Inuyasha growled.

Ignoring him, Kagome turned to her son and said, "Stay here and behave. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"I just need to let out some extra energy. I'll be back late so don't wait up." Kagome answered.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

"No, I just need to think." Kagome said as she lifted her son and whispered. "Please, just stay where it's safe."

"Oka." Shippo whined.

"After kissing her son good bye, Kagome smiled at the others before she took her leave. Once she was gone, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all turned to glare at Inuyasha. They all knew why he was treating her so badly and they all wanted him to stop it. After their glares had finally gotten to him, Inuyasha let out a warning growl and said, "What?"

"Don't what me. Stop treating her as if she's the one that pinned you to the tree." Shippo hissed.

"She is not Kikiyo." Miroku added.

"Oka freed Otu." Shippo whispered. "Inuyasha…please stop it…stop it Otu."

"Fine! I'll leave the bitch alone. Happy?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Not until after you go and bring her back." Sango hissed.

"I'll watch over things here." Miroku added as he prepared to place a barrier to protect them.

"Please get Oka back." Shippo replied.

"Fine, but you all better stay here." Inuyasha growled as he stood up. "And I mean it Shippo."

"He won't leave our sight." Sango stated.

Once he was sure that they would all be alright, Inuyasha took his leave and began to follow the girls scent, the scent of jasmine and strawberries. Just as he entered the clearing where her scent had been strongest, he watched as she faded into the darkness at high speed. He would follow her and bring her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The village was quiet, as to be expected. She had told Kaede that she would return tonight to listen to what she had to say. Once she was sure that none of the villagers had seen her appear from the shadows, Kagome walked into the miko's hut only to find her wide awake. Unable to keep herself from smiling, Kagome bowed and said, "Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry that you had to be awake at his hour."

"Ye need not worry. Now have a seat child." Kaede replied.

"Thank you…but I really can't take long. What is it you need to tell me Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Ye must not travel with Inuyasha or his friends. Ye are my late sister's reincarnation and the priestess who guarded the Shikon no Tama." Kaede spoke. "You must leave Inuyasha's side."

"I will not abandon my son. Kaede I can hide in the shadows. My scent can be hidden. Wait…is this why Inuyasha treats me so poorly?" Kagome replied.

"Kagome, the god' jewel was never meant to be in our world. Ye must not go back to them." Kaede answered.

"Give me an answer, not a command." Kagome hissed.

"Ay child, Inuyasha knows of this. He knows who's soul ye was been given." Kaede whispered.

"Kaede please…do not worry. The gods should have no interest since I do not know anything of my past life." Kagome said as he turned to leave.

"Kagome…ye must be careful." Kaede stated.

"I will…" Kagome whispered as she walked out of the hut.

As soon as she was outside, she could feel something strange. Something was not right and she didn't like it. But before she could track it down, Kagome was surprised when she felt a familiar aura close by. _'Damn him…but I guess it's for the best…I don't want to go looking for trouble.' _Kagome thought as she ran toward the waiting hanyou. Just as she entered the clearing, Kagome was surprised to find him sitting up a tree with a frown on his face. Once she was under the tree he was in she asked, "Why did you follow me?"

"Feh, come on Kagome…before we're attacked." He growled as he easily landed next to her. "Alright…but I have a faster way to go." Kagome said as she reached for his hand.

After pulling back Inuyasha let out a warning growl and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Inuyasha, just trust me. It's almost dawn and we won't make it in time f you don't trust me." Kagome explained as she offered him her hand.

"Feh, you better not lose me wench." Inuyasha growled as he took hold of her hand.

As the night shadows surrounded the two of them Kagome let out a small smile and said, "I could never lose you."

Soon the clearing was covered in shadows as the two were taken away. Just as the shadows began to fade away, Inuyasha could feel Kagome's weakness. _'Please…don't let me lose him…not on my first time doing this.' _Kagome thought as she put all of her energy into keeping Inuyasha along her side. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden light Inuyasha turned to his left only to find Kagome on her knees and breathing hard.

Before he could try to help her, Kagome let go of his hand and said, "I'm fine…just need to rest." before she fell forward as she passed out.

"Stupid girl." Inuyasha growled as he couldn't help but smirk.

He could feel the power, the liveliness of the darkness. He had managed to find the clearing she had just been in. The only problem was that he was unable to track her because of the protective shadows. After constantly getting drained for trying to track her, Okuni-Nushi sat on the ground as he tried to think of a different way of finding her. "Well, it would seem you are protected enough as long as you're within the shadows. But I will find you."

As they grew closer and closer to at village, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. Finally growing tired of it, Inuyasha stopped running only to glare at his two friends and son. When they had tried to wake her that morning, Inuyasha had stopped them and told them not to do so. Sango ignored her friends and asked, "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Why hasn't Oka woken up?" a worried Shippo added.

"Were you two attacked last night?" Miroku continued.

"Nothing like that, she's just tired and no, are you happy now?" Inuyasha growled out as he still held a sleeping Kagome.

Before Sango could start yelling at him, all eyes turned to the sleeping girl in the hanyou's arms as she began to wake up. Shocking everyone, including Inuyasha, the first thing she had said was, "I over used my powers…I pushed pass my limits."

"How did you?" Sango bgan to ask only to stop when Inuyasha let her go.

Without even trying, Kaome easily landed on her feet before she said, "I was not faking it."

"Feh, why should I believe a wench like you?" Inuyasha growled back.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Oka!" Shippo cried as he threw himself at her.

After catching her son with ease, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Let's just go to the next village. Shippo needs to eat and by the looks of things you all haven't stopped since morning."

"Kagome…how do you know all this?" Miroku asked.

"Your shadows tell me." Kagome answered as she began to make her way toward the village.

"You owe her on an apology." Sango hissed before she ran to catch up to Kagome.

"It would seem you have met your match my friend." Miroku stated as he also walked to catch up to the girls.

"Feh, I don't owe her anything." Inuyasha growled as the two walked close behind the girls.

"I believe you do my friend." Miroku counted. "If what she said was true then she used all of her power to keep you out of the shadows."

But before Inuyasha could say anything, the two began to panic when they heard the girl's scream. It was only then that they finally noticed that the girls were not longer in front of them. Just as they were about to split up, they watched as Shippo came running toward them. As soon as he reached his father, Shippo yelled out, "You have to hurry! Oka is going to kill a human pup if she isn't stopped!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oka was surprised so she attacked a small human that appeared from no where. Her eyes weren't normal." Shippo explained.

"Inuyasha." Miroku stated in a calm voice.

"I know damn it." Inuyasha growled as he began to go faster.

After going in the direction Shippo ad pointed then in, Inuyasha and Miroku entered the clearing to find a safe yet shocked boy and a somewhat tired Kagome. Miroku quickly turned to make sure that Sango was alright only to find that she was just as shocked as the kid was. Before Kagome could say a word, Inuyasha growled out, "What the hell is going on?"

"We have to help this kid and his village." Kagome answered as she kept her back turned to them.

"My father is the village head men. He can pay you with great treasures." The boy spoke.

"First of all kid we don't have time to play here. Secondly I don't even know what the problem is." Inuyasha growled.

"Then let her show you. If you don't help me my best friend will die in my place." The kid added.

"Show us? Show us how?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, hurry up. We don't got all day." Inuyasha growled.

"Just as he noticed that Kagome was going to use more of her power, Inuyasha let out a dangerous growl before he stopped her. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to try anything, Inuyasha said, "Don't you even think about it wench. Just tell us what we got to do."

"Inuyasha…thank you." Kagome whispered.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Another chapter done and over with, please let me know what you think…REIVEW!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So what your telling me is that this water god is a fake?" Inuyasha asked as they boarded the boat.

"Yes, it recently happened." Kagome answered.

"So if a white arrow lands o n a families hut, that family must give up their youngest child?" Miroku asked.

"As Taromaru has stated the answer is…" Kagome began only to freez. _'I can't go…y human night is tonight.' _

"Oka?" Shippo called.

"Are you alright?" Sango added.

"I'm fine…let's just go." Kagome answered as she climbed aboard.

"Feh, you better not slow us down wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't count on it." Kagome hissed.

Once they were within the shrine lake, Inuyasha lead the way as he began to kill off those that stood in his way. However, as everyone ran in front of her, Kagome could feel the changes take place. _'They won't notice till its too late.' _Kagome thought as they walked into the main room to find the small boys friend in danger. Without a second thought, Kagome ran forward to catch the falling boy as she heard Inuyasha growl out, "So you're the so called water god. Feh, you don't look so strong to me."

"Master Taromaru." The small boy cried.

"Suekichi!" Taromaru called as he ran toward Kagome. **(A/N: I got their name straight from the manga. I hope you all know which chapter I'm talking about. Now on with the story.) **

"You will all feel my wrath with my holy relic…the Amakoi Halberd. Fools…now drown and flea my shrine." The demons poke as he raised the weapon up in to the air.

'_Help me.' _

"Shippo! Get these two and protect them." Kagome cried as she quickly let go of the two boys. _'Whose voice was that?' _

'_Help me please!' _

"In your dreams." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha! Get out f the way!" Kagome yelled as she reached for some bow and arrows.

"A human weapon such as that can ont harm me." The serpent like god hissed as he lowered his Halberd.

Just as Kagome had reached for the arrows, the room was filled witih water. After gripping her new weapons, Kagome turned in time to see Shippo transform into Kirara and took hold of the two boys while Miroku took hold of Sango. As she turned back to fire her arrow, Kagome was pulled away by a strong current. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled a she tried to reach for him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called back before he was knocked out by a rock that was being carried off by the current.

As she tried to swim to the surface, Kagome was pulled down, and kept in front of a group of rocks that were all being sealed. _'Can't breath…Inuyasha.' _Kagome thought as she quickly took her aim at the group of rocks. As her miko filled arrow hit its mark, Kagome took in a mouth full of water as she passed out.

"Otu! Otu! " Shippo yelled as he jumped up and down Inuyasha's chest. Finally, after growing tired of doing so, he jumped up and yelled, "Fox Fire!"

Upon feeling his flesh burn, Inuyasha jumped up and looked around for whoever attacked him. But before h e could worry about that, he remembers what he last saw, Kagome being carried off in nothing but her human form. Inuyasha turned to a worried Shippo and two scared children and asked, "Where is she?"

"Who are you talking about?" Taromaru answered.

"I can't find Oka…Otu she might still be at the bottom of the lake." Shippo answered sadly.

"Just stay close…I'm taking you to the monk and the slayer." Inuyasha growled as he couldn't help but feel weak. He wanted to go after Kagome but he knew that he couldn't; not when there were three pups' lives in his hands.

"You, four have no time to find your friends." The serpent was heard as he appeared behind the children.

"Feh, worry about what?" Inuyasha growled. "You're nothing but a weak demon that thinks he's a gob just because he has a gods weapon."

"Where is the real water god?" Taromaru yelled.

"Master."

"I hall now destroy the village and you pest in one hit." He hissed as he lifted the halberd into the air.

"No!" Taromaru was heard as he ran forward to try to stop the fake god.

"Damn it get back here!" Inuyasha growled.

But before Inuyasha could get to the boy, Sango and Miroku appeared on Kirara's back as they quickly pulled the child out o harm's way. Just as the wind and sky's began to grow worse, the serpent was forced to stop his actions when a miko energy filled arrow hit his upper left shoulder. All eyes turned to see Kagome falling forward as the water from the lake began to surround her. Before anyone could make their move, they all heard Kagome's cold voice say, "Leave them alone."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as the water completely surrounded her.

"Oka!" Shippo yelled as he fought to get out of his father's hold.

"So, the miko set you free…no matter I shall seal you once more." The serpent hissed as he pointed his weapon at the bubble of water.

'_Take what you need of me and do as you please…but please…keep those who have nothing to do with this safe.' _Kagome thought.

"I'd like to see you try." The water spoke back as it entered Kagome's body.

Everyone watched as the water quickly entered her only to slowly leave her. But what shocked them the most was the fact that the water was taking shape as it exited Kagome's body. After realizing how the god was going to appear, Inuyasha quickly knocked out all three of the children before he turned back just in time to see the true water god…well water goddess pulling away from Kagome's lips. After licking her lips the water goddess gently laid her down and whispered, "Sleep my child…sleep and never feel the pain you're meant to feel."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled in worry.

"Oka!" Shippo cried in his sleep as he felt the loss of his second mother.

"How how did you gain your powers back? I should have them!" the serpent yelled in fury.

With angry eyes, the true water goddess turned to meet the Serpent and said, "Haku…how could you do all this? You betrayed me and for that you will pay."

Haku hissed and held onto his weapon tighter as he began to change into his true from. "I am the new god of water. You will die!"

"I? Ame-No-Mi-Kumari shall die? Do not pay game with me!" she yelled as she extended her hand out while saying a small pray before the halberd was back in her passion.

"Ame-No-Mi-Kumari what did you do to our friend?" Miroku asked as he showed his respect.

As if he had said nothing, the water goddess tapped into the miko she had taken from the sleeping miko and extended her weapon before she said, "you will pay for your crimes against me Haku…you shall pay dearly in eh gods prisons!"

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all watched as the serpents entire body was frozen by the very water he once controlled. Once the serpent had been frozen, he was struck by lightning before his body disappeared. Knowing that they were all now safe, the water goddess walked back to the sleeping girl and whispered, "Thank you…Izanami's daughter," before she returned the girls miko power with a simple kiss to her forehead. Without a second thought, Shippo ran forward and shook his mother before asking, "Oka…Oka? Oka will be alright…right?"

"Yes Shippo, however she needs her rest. Come you all are welcomed guest in my shrine." Ame-No-Mi-Kumari replied.

"Thank you." Miroku replied as he bowed to show his respect.

"Come on runt." Inuyasha called as he lifted Kagome. "Let's get you two to bed."

"This way." Ami-No-Mi-Kumari was heard.

After making sure that Shippo would not wake up, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku al met with the water goddess to hear what she had to say. They all knew what she was hiding something about their friend.

**A/N: Well there you have it…that's it for this chapter…please let me know what you think…REIVEW!!! **

**Darkiceone**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Silence filled the room, since they had taken their seats; the water goddess had stood up and left. None of them trusted her; however that did not mean that they would not respect her. Just as Inuyasha was about to stand up, Ame-No-Mi-Kumari walked in with a passed out Kagome in her arms. After carefully laying the girl down on the table, Ame-No-Mi-Kumari looked up at those around her and said, "This girl is slowly dying."

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha growled in anger.

"There is but on way to save this girl Prince Inuyasha of the western lands." Ame-No-Mi-Kumari explained as she placed her hand over the girls heard.

"How can we save her?" Sango asked.

"You must remove the second soul that has been put with in this girls body. Only then will she finally be free to lie as the hanyou she is." Ame-No-Mi-Kumari answered.

"Second soul?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, however she still has time." Ame-No-Mi-Kumari said as she stood up to leave.

"Un free her." Inuyasha growled.

"Very well but know this prince of the west…this girl…will…never be yours." Ame-No-Mi-Kumari stated before she took her leave.

"What are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

"You guys go to Sesshomaru's I'm taking her back to Kaede." Inuyasha answered.

Are you sure…the night of the new moon is almost here." Sango stated.

"Just get Shippo back safely…I'll catch up with you guys soon." Inuyasha growled as he lifted Kagome up and into his arms.

"Alright…just be careful." Miroku stated.

Ame-No-Mi-Kumari watched as the inu hanyou left her home without a goodbye or thank you. As she looked up into the sky she could feel the power of a god appearing in the mortal world. _'That girl…to have lived so long with such a tainted soul…Kami help her…help that child with her destiny.' _She thought as she waited for the god of he after life and exorcism to appear. Once she was sure that she was no longer alone, Ame-No-Mi-Kumari closed her eyes and said, "Its' been a while…Shoki."

"Well, Ame it seems you were freed…I'm glad to see you unharmed." Shoki replied.

"I know why you're here…now tell me why you implanted a second soul into that girl's body." Ame-No-Mi-Kumari hissed.

"Very well Ame-No-Mi-Kumari but first I must ask…who's side are you on?" Shoki stated.

She opened her eyes to find herself on the ground. _'Why am I still human?' _she thought as she could feel nothing but her miko energy helping her heal. Just as she opened her eyes, Kagome was met with a very worried Inuyasha as he sat in front of a fire. As she slowly stood up, Kagome felt weaker, as if she had been drained of all energy. Once she was completely sitting up, Inuyasha offered her a roosted fish and said, "Eat u, we still have half a day's travel to do."

"Where are we? Where's Shippo? Is everyone alright?" Kagome asked as she began to panic.

"Everyone is fine…now would you just relax and eat." Inuyasha growled.

"Where are we" Kagome hissed as she refused to eat until she got her answers.

After growling at her, Inuyasha finally answered her question, "We're close to Kaede's village you need o get checked."

"I'm fine, I just need to sleep some more" Kagome hissed.

"You've been out for two days." Inuyasha growled as he shoved the fish into her mouth. "So you better eat."

Realizing that he was just worried about her, Kagome let out a warm smile and ate without complaint so that he would get the hint that he knew that she knew he was worried. Once they were done eaten, Kagome walked on her own once they grew closer to the village. Just as she was about to take a break, Kagome was suddenly lifted up and thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder as he took off at full speed. _'Something is not right…I smell blood and grave soil.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha what the hell is the matter with you?!" Kagome yelled.

"Just shut up and hold on." Inuyasha growled.

But before Kagome could say anything she was speechless at the sight before her eye. Huts were destroyed yet again, and bodies lay on the open for children to see. After finally getting off of Inuyasha, Kagome quickly fell to her knees. She could tell that this all had something to do with her because of the stares that the villagers were giving her. Thinking that she was just in shock, Inuyasha left Kagome where she was as he began to look for Kaede. It wasn't until he head Kagome's enrage voice yell out, "How dare you do this! Show yourself now!"

All the villagers, including Inuyasha, watched in amazement as a brilliant while light appeared in front of Kagome. But before Inuyasha could mate a move, he was forced to stand back when he realized who had attacked the village. _'Those bastards.' _Inuyasha thought. However he was forced out of thought when he heard the god say, "Ah, so you were able to track me…very good."

Without a second thought, Kagome stood up and slapped the god across the face before she spoke. "How dare you just stand back and watch what was done. You are a pathetic god…Okuni-Nushi."

"How every interesting…well I'll just give you some time to cool off…" Okuni-Nushi stated as he turned Inuyasha to add, "Keep her close."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she felt a pair of cold arms.

"No!" Kaede was heard as she took aim.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as she was finally take out of sight.

"No, hurry Inuyasha. Ye must help me before t is too late." Kaede spoke as she reached for a full quiver of arrows.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled as he lifted the elderly women to move as a faster speed.

"That witch has my late sister Kikiyo's grave soil and ashes. She was helped by the god Shoki." Kaede began to explain. "She plans to resurrect my sister."

Inuyasha soon fell silent as he began to move faster, he had no idea what he was going to do if he were too late; if he came face to face with his dead love. Meanwhile Kagome struggled to break free. Her hands and legs were tied down and she was in a pool of herbs. Herbs that would extract her soul from her body if she didn't hurry up. "Uh…let me g you old hag!" Kagome yelled as she finally got herself to sit up only to be shocked at what she saw.

"What? Are you shocked that your former self is identical to you in looks?"

"You bitch! Let me go!" Kagome yelled as a barrier formed around her and the tub of liquid herbs.

"So, you control over the miko energy…but for how long?" the demon stated as Kagome slowly began to fall back.

"Damn it." Kagome hissed as she fell back into the pool of herbs. _'What the hell is going on? My boy is burning as if I'm…I'm getting stronger…Inuyasha…hurry.' _

"Good, soon I'll be in control of the priestess Kikiyo…she will have the jewel merged with her soul…and once I have it…I'll become a god." The witch mumbled.

'_You must not get me free.' _Was all Kagome heard as she began to get dizzy.

But just as she began to regain her composer, Kagome felt her while body heat up, as she heard Inuyasha call out to her. However what had caused her to completely lose it was the name he had called out. Inuyasha and Kaede all watched in horror as the soul was pulled out of Kagome's body and into the clay pot body that had been made for it; for "Kikiyo."

The undead miko placed her hands on the shoulders of the witch that had woken her from her slumber and said, "How dare you wake me from my peace." as she easily purified the witch.

"Sister Kikiyo." Kaede whispered.

"Kaede, Inuyasha…I shall travel alone…until I am certain hat my powers will not be needed." Kikiyo spoke as she began to walk away from the two.

"Kikiyo." Inuyasha called only to stop when he heard Kagome's pain filled voice.

"Inuyasha…help…it hurts." Kagome mumbled as her clothing along with the tub of herbs began to dissolve.

"Our time has passed…you must help her…protect her." Kikiyo stated as she disappeared from sight.

Afer realizing that Kikiyo was gone from sight, Inuyasha ran to help Kagome only to pull her hands back. Kagome could felt a power yearning to be released. As she struggled to stay in control she looked up at Inuyasha and asked, "What's happening to me?"

"So, the true power has finally been awakened. It seems that you will be much stronger then your late mother."

**A/N: Well that's it. Everything will start fitting into place after the next chapter. Until then please, PLEASE, let me know what you think and ****REIVEW!!!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Who are ye?" Kaede asked as she got ready to put up a barrier.

"I am Okuni-Nushi, the god of magic and medicine, ruler of the unseen things and the spirit world. I am also here to help this girl."

"Inuyasha…help." Kagome whispered as she soon realized that it was her power that was harming the earth, and the people she cared for.

"What is wrong with ye child?" Kaede asked as she reached to cover Kagome.

"No!" Kagome yelled as a black barrier quickly surrounded her exposed body.

Interesting…I shall help you but first you must calm down Kagome." Okuni-Nushi spoke as he turned to Inuyasha and asked, "May I have a piece of your fur of the fire rat?"

"Feh, here." Inuyasha growled as he blocked Kagome from view.

After being handed the strand of fur, Okuni-Nushi looked at the fur and toward the weak, fragile girl that sat behind the hanyou. After taking a calming breath, Okuni-Nushi stepped toward Kagome only to be stopped by the poison filled vines. Finally after much work, he was able to place the string on her shoulder before he began his spell. Soon, Inuyasha and Kaede watched as the one string began to cover her entire body.

"What's happening?" Kagome whispered as she slowly got control over her powers.

"It would seem that you are very strong…for a hanyou." Okuni-Nushi answered.

"Ye must rest child." Kaede replied.

"Why did you help me…Okuni-Nushi?" Kagome's cold voice was heard as poison filled vines surrounded him.

"Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"My child, you are indeed stronger than your late mother." Okuni-Nushi stated as he appeared behind her only to be shocked by her speed. _'She…how is this possible?' _

"I will not ask you again." Kagome growled.

"I help you upon the request of your father. Kagome-Hime." Okuni-Nushi answered before he disappeared.

Once he was gone, Kagome stood up and looked herself over. Her clothing was the exact same as Inuyasha's yet different while Kagome's was a night blue color while Inuyasha's was a blazing red. Inuyasha's was fit for a demon yet Kagome's was fit for a miko. After a while of silence, Kaede cleared her throat and said, "It seems that the second key to the seal jewel has finally arrived."

"What the hell are you talking about you old hag?" Inuyasha growled.

Ignoring his question, Kaede turned her attention to a dazed Kagome and asked, "Are ye alright my child?"

Kagome shook her head and looked up into the setting un. After a while she closed her eyes and said, "Just fine." before passing out.

"Ye must protect this girl Inuyasha." Kaede stated.

"Feh, why should I?" Inuyasha growled as he lifted her up and into his arms.

"The two of ye shall bring back the Shikon no Tama." Kaede whispered as she began to walk off and toward the village.

Not wanting to know anymore, the two set off back toward the village, never realizing that they had been watched by the very demon that had originally killed Kikiyo and Inuyasha. As he watched them take their leave he began his plot, a plot that would help him and hopefully turn him into a king. _'I will be the king of the gods.' _He thought as he quickly followed after the undead miko.

Once they were back at the village, Inuyasha set Kagome down and left the hut to hide. _'Damn it…I hate these nights.' _He thought as he kept hidden in the top of the trees; away from human sight. That night while Inuyasha spent his night in the trees, Kagome cried in pain as her body began to change. Just as she was about to lose complete control, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself by an open meadow. "Where am I?" Kagome asked as the pain slowly began to fade away.

"You are in the realm of dreams. My domain."

Kagome turned around to find a large white tiger looking at her. After taking a deep breath she asked, "What would you 'eater of dreams' want with me…Baku?"

"The Hime of darkness I am glad to see that you know of me…but now is not the time...you must call forth the shikon jewel." Baku growled as he approached her.

"Why should we? That thing will only cause more trouble." Kagome replied as she sat down. "Andy why aren't I in pain?"

"You are not in pain because you have already mastered your powers my Hime." Baku answered.

"And what's with the Hime part? I'm no princess." Kagome stated.

"You must summon it before those you love are targeted. I beg of you my Hime…please do as I ask." Baku replied as he slowly began to fade away.

"How do I summon it?" Kagome asked as she felt some pain.

"Find the other who knows your song…the one that can finish your song." Baku answered.

Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself in a very familiar hut. She knew where she was and yet she could not feel the presences of Inuyasha. After making sure that she was alone in the hut, Kagome slowly stood up as a cloud of shadows appeared before her. "Take me to the one I seek. Who's name I cannot speak." Kagome whispered before she stepped into the shadows.

Inuyasha had just woken up when he saw something dark appear under him. The night of the new moon had already passed so he had nothing to worry about. He was surprised to see Kagome step out and look around for someone or something. Just as he was about to call out to her, Inuyasha froze as he suddenly became dazed at her words. Kagome took in a deep breath and whispered, "Pure has become impure, impure is now the pure_._"

Inuyasha jumped down and stood next to her as he added, "Night and day will be as one."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confused eyes and added, "With this heart so pure, with a soul so black."

"Strength of a demon, heart of a mortal." Inuyasha growled as he reached over to keep hold of Kagome's hands.

"My light, my love, will you come for me." Kagome continued with a smile as she took hold of Inuyasha's waiting hands.

"Sleeping in a forest, killing in the night" Inuyasha growled out as they both took a deep breath to say, "My love, my demon, my god and more…won't you come for me?"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in place as the two of them waited for something to happen. After a while of standing around, Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hands and was about to say something when he felt something appeared on his neck just as something had appeared around Kagome's. Before either one of them could say a thing, they heard a woman's voice say, _'Guardians of this jewel, should you allow one or more to corrupt my soul, your lives shall be damned.' _Once they were sure that was all she had to say, Kagome gripped the small, light pink jewel and asked, "Now what?"

"How the hell should I know. You're the one that summoned the damn thing." Inuyasha growled.

"You helped." Kagome hissed.

"Only because you started it. Do you have any idea what you just summoned?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Yeah, the Shikon no Tama…the jewel of the gods." Kagome answered.

"If you knew then why did you still do it you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit! It was requested of me you jerk! Sit! I was not going to ignore his request! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled as she activated the subduing spell on the beaded necklace hat hung around his neck.

After making sure that he wasn't going to follow her, Kagome turned around and began to walk away. She had never once heard anyone address her as a hime. And now, all because of her new friends, gods that knew her mother were trying to either kill her or help her. _'Stupid jerk…I didn't even ask for nay of this…the only thing I've ever wanted was to meet at least one of my parents.' _Kagome thought angrily as she hide within the shadows of the night. That night, Kagome kept to herself knowing that she could not be found.

Meanwhile deep within the western lands, a tall powerful and very proud inu demon stood before his castle. He's brothers friends had already arrived yet there was no sign of his brother. _'What fool…now that I've found father's grave you chose to fall back…you baka.' _He thought as he turned to enter his home and to find his mate. He knew what his brother was meant to do; he was meant to aid the strongest of gods to destroy the Shikon no Tama.

**A/N: Well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think. Flames are welcomed but not requested. ******** I will post a list of all the gods and goddess up soon. **

**Darkiceone **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I said no!" Kagome yelled as she turned back to what she had been doing.

"And I said yes!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to drag her back to the village.

After getting free, Kagome glared at Inuyasha and said, "I am perfectly fine and very capable of traveling."

"No, what you need to do is rest." Inuyasha growled as he took hold of her.

But before Kagome could say anything, the two turned to face Kaede as they heard her say, "Ye two must not fight. For Naraku has returned."

"What the hell are you talking about you old hag? Naraku is dead." Inuyasha growled as he completely forgot all about Kagome.

"Um…whose Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku is the son of a bitch that got Kikiyo to seal me before they killed one another. It's thanks to her that I'm alive." Inuyasha mumbled before he took off.

"Come child, I shall tell ye the story of those two." Kaede spoke.

"Alright" Kagome whispered as she followed the elder miko.

"No! I want Oka and Otu!!!!"

"Come now Shippo…they'll be here soon. Kagome just needed Kaede's help to heal." Sango soothed as she tried to calm him down.

"Sango is right, you just wait." Miroku added.

"No!" Shippo roared as he tried to make a run for it.

Just as Sango was about to get on Kirara to go after him, Shippo was caught and held from the back of his neck. As soon as he had appeared, Sango and Miroku both froze in place. If they were to show the slightest disrespect, they would give their lord a reason to be killed. After locking eyes with the small fox demon, he took in a deep breath and asked, "What is all this noise?" in such a cold voice that it took all of Sango's will power not to shiver before the demon lord.

"Come now Sesshomaru, the boy only wants his father." A girl's voice was heard. **(A/N: Rin will have a completely different personality in this fic. One that will go better with Sesshomaru's.) **

"I told you to stay in bed." He growled.

"And I told YOU that I was well enough to walk." She growled back.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lay Rin." Both Sango and Miroku stated as they bowed down to show that they would always submit to them.

"Sango, Miroku…I've already told you that there is no need for such formalities from friends." Rin said.

"Rin, are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Just fine…in fact I'm better then fine. I'm great." Rin answered so that she could make her point.

After hearing the small fox kit whimper once more, Sesshomaru gently placed him down and said, "You need to listen to those whom your fathers trust to watch you."

"Yes…uncle." Shippo whispered as he ran off to play on his own.

"He will never change." Sango said with a smile.

"He is too much like his father."

"Hopefully his new mother a fix that." Miroku stated.

"Mother? Since when has Shippo had a mother?" Rin asked.

"You mortal's best be talking about a different Prince Inuyasha…otherwise I'll have to take him with me when he arrives."

With in the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru Sango and Miroku all shielded Rin from view as they pulled out their swords. Rin however did not like the tension in the room and had glared at the goddess that stood before them before she quickly disappeared. Once he felt that his mate and unborn pup where safe, Sesshomaru slightly related and glared at her. After growing tired of the glare, the goddess showed an innocent smiled and said, "Hello."

Knowing that Sango had the greatest anger toward this goddess, Sesshomaru and Miroku simply watched as she stepped forward and said, "What do you care you cold hearted bitch."

"That is no way to talk to the goddess of royalty." She hissed.

"What is it you ant…Miyazu-Hime?" Miroku asked as he quickly pulled his beloved away from the goddess.

"I came to see the prince that shall become my king. Where is he?" Miyazu-Hime answered as she looked around. "Do not hide him from me. I know that he has been freed."

"He isn't here…so leave." Sango hissed.

"Are you still allowing your rage to fuel you? Should you continue you will never see your family again…Princess Sango, the last of the Taijiya." Miyazu-Hime mocked.

You bitch!" Sango roared as she tried to get free of Miroku's hold. "Get your head in place! You selfish bitch! The only reason you killed my village was for your own selfish reason!"

"Sango!" Sesshomaru growled as his eye flashed red.

"You are but a fool. I took your village and your family so that Naraku would not get his hands on our jewel." Miyazu-Hime hissed as she suddenly appeared behind Sango with a knife in her hand.

But before Miroku and Sesshomaru could make a move, Miyazu-Hime as quickly forced back as a poison gas surrounded Sango. Once she was a good distance away, Miyazu-Hime watched as the gas disappeared. Before Miroku could even reach Sango, Miyazu-Hime glared at Sango and asked, "Where is she?"

"Where is who? My brother is the only one who is missing here." Sesshomaru growled as he stood in front of Sango and Miroku. Although they were humans, he protected them as if they were his family since they were dear friends to his mate.

"There fools have found our prisoner…and I want her back…where is Izanami?" Miyazu-Hime stated as her royal guards **(A/N: the goddesses guards is Sango's family.) **appeared before her.

"We don't know a woman by that name…we only know a hanyou named Kagome." Sango whispered as she fell to the floor in tears.

"Get them out of here." Miroku raged as he slowly lifted Sango into his arms.

With a smile on her face, Miyazu-Hime gave a short bow before she disappeared. Once she was in the land of the gods, Miyazu-Hime allowed her guards to take her coat before she made her way to the main area. The area where all gods sat to watch e the humans whom they loved to destroy. She wasn't surprised at all when she found Kagutsuchi, Fujin, Ekibiogami, Amaterasu, Baku, Okuni-Nushi, and Amatsu-Kami all watching the pool of water with interest. After clearing her throat to make herself known, she said, "Hello everyone."

"Where have you been?" Amaterasu asked as he looked up to face her.

"I was going to meet y future king but he wasn't at his castle…why do you ask?" Miyazu-Hime answered.

"When will you realize that what you are doing is wrong?" Amaterasu asked.

"Leave her be sister…she will learn eventually." Tsuki-Yumi was heard as he walked toward them.

"How is she?" Fujin asked.

"She is weak but awake." Tsuki-Yumi answered. "She is somehow regaining her strength."

"Poor thing, I suppose I should go tend to her then." Miyazu-Hime stated as she got ready to take her leave.

"Since when did you care? She is but a fool and should be left alone. So leave her be…Miyazu-Hime." A cold and tainted voice was heard.

"You have no idea what your talking about Ekibiogami." Fujin growled.

"Either way…I have something rather important to tell her. If you all will excuse me." Miyazu-Hime stated before she disappeared.

"And what of you Haya-Ji? What did you do while in the mortal realm?" Ekibiogami asked with a smile on his face.

Haya-Ji smiled and said, "Not a thing."

Kagome sat in shock, she knew why she wanted to leave but she never would have thought that the gods would ever do such a thing. _'Those bastards….they will pay...'_ Kagome thought as she quickly stood up and left the hut. Just as Inuyasha landed in front of her to stop her, Kagome fell to her knees as she felt her barrier snap. Inuyasha quickly ran to her side and said, "Kagome? Kagome?!"

"Uh…stop it…" Kagome mumbled as she lowered her head and covered her ears.

All she could here was, _'She was hurt, she was hurt. The royal made her cry. Danger is there…you must not go.' _

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. _'Shit…I have no choice.' _

"Stop!" Kagome yelled out.

But just as she was about to lose control, Inuyasha easily knocked her out and took her back into the hut. After laying her down, Inuyasha laced a wet cloth on her forehead before he left her in Kaede's care.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. I will be posting the list of the gods that have been used and that will be used throughout the fic in the next chapter. REIVEW!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After that night, Kagome had agreed to stay in the hut for a few days. She couldn't stop thinking about what the voices had told her. Just as she had finished with the herbs she had been working with, Kagome looked up as she heard Inuyasha say, "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Finally…but what about Kaede and the village? I don't want to leave them unprotected." Kagome replied.

"We'll come back once we've got the runt and the other two. I don't want to stay at my brothers." Inuyasha answered.

"Why not? Is he a jerk?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's' because of the goddess of royalty…she wants me to die and become the god of royalty." Inuyasha explained. "Crazy bitch won't leave me be."

"Well, if you can give me four days I can get us there in one night." Kagome stated as she slowly stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…you're one of the only people that have seen me during the full moon…I can get us there in one night." Kagome explained.

"Feh, fine…where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To the hot spring...to take a bath. So don't follow me." Kagome answered before she walked out of the hut.

Not wanting to upset her, Inuyasha looked around the hut before he took a seat in his spot. Meanwhile Kagome walked through the forest knowing that she would reached the hot spring soon. The jewel hung loosely around her neck, hidden by the clothing that had been given to her. Just as she was about to undress to get into the water, Kagome froe at the aura she felt. It was close by and so tainted that it was slowly darkening the jewel. _'Could this be Naraku?' _she thought as she took a step back.

"Ku, ku, ku…you look just like her…Kagome."

Kagome quickly jumped back as she quickly created a thorn whip filled with poison to fight. Once she landed, Kagome looked in front of her and found a demon in a bamboo form looking at her. "What do you want? Who are you?" she hissed as she got ready to fight.

"My aura is to dark for you to handle now….now hand me the jewel." He answered as he reached for her.

Without a second thought, Kagome unleashed her whip and hissed, "Stay back."

"Come now, all I want is the jewel around your beautiful neck…my et."

"I'm not your pet Naraku. Nor will I hand this jewel over to you." Kagome growled as she kept her guard up.

"I am glad that you know of me." Naraku stated as he disappeared only to reappear behind her. "For you are my only key to becoming a god."

"No!" Kagome yelled as she easily formed an arrow and used it to break the jewel. _'Split and fly…go far from this tainted soul.' _

"You bitch." Naraku growled as he threw her to the floor.

"Now you'll have to look for all of the pieces." Kagome said as she tried to catch her breath.

"And you will help me." Naraku stated as he picked up one of the jewel shards.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as she tried her best to fight on her own.

He had just stood up to leave when he heard her cry of help. It wasn't until he had run outside that he picked up on a scent that should never have been brought back. _'Shit…Kagome just hang in there.' _Inuyasha thought as he ran as fast as he could. Just as he reached the clearing he found Naraku on the floor holding a jewel shard and Kagome surrounded by poison filled veins. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'm so sorry." before she passed out.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha roared as a sword suddenly appeared in his hands.

"Ku, ku, ku…you should learn to take better care of your things…Inuyasha." Naraku stated as he turned to face him.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku quickly disappeared in a cloud of miasma as his laughter was heard.

Once he was sure that he wasn't going to return, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. Just as he was a few feet away from her, Inuyasha was forced to jump away from her when the posion filled vins grew in size as they continued to surround her. Just as Inuyasha was about to try to get to her again he stopped and turned to face a tall leopard skinned demon. Not liking the way he was lookin at Kagome, Inuyasha quickly jumped toward her so that he was blocking her from view. After drawing his sword, Inuyasha bared his fans and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Fujin…the god of wind."

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome…the only daughter and the only successor of my beloved." Fujin whispered.

"Beloved? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled as he got ready to attack.

"Leave…me alone." Kagome's weak growl was heard before she and Inuyasha disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

"Kagome…you can no longer run from the truth." Fujin whispered as he disappeared into the wind to follow her shadows.

As Rin and Shippo were both sitting in the safe room, Rin quickly stood up and reached for her sword. After placing Shippo behind her, Rin watched as the shadows slowly began to disappear. Before she could say anything, Rin dropped her sword in pure shock. There before her stood Inuyasha next to a tall girl with night black hair and deep blue eyes. Rin watched as she turned to her brother and said, "I guess you didn't have to wait the four days." before she fell to the floor.

"Oka!" Shippo cried as he ran to his mother.

Knowing better then to keep a pup from his mother, Rin turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Who is she and how did she know to get here?"

"Otu…Oka…Oka won't wake up." Shippo cried.

"She's just tried…let her rest Shippo." Inuyasha whispered before he looked up to face his sister to answer, "She is a friend and she followed Shippo's aura."

"If she is a hanyou why does she look human now?" Rin asked.

"I'll explain everything once she wakes up. If Sesshomaru asks I'm in my old room." Inuyasha replied as he moved to leave the room.

"Inuyasha, we can't wait that long…you have to talk to him once you've laid her down." Rin said as she took her seat.

"Feh, fine, I'll meet you guys in the throne room." Inuyasha growled before he completely left the room with Kagome in his arms.

Miyazu-Hime stood before the cage, she knew that she was going to get nothing but she at least wanted to warn the goddess of darkness. As she entered the cage she could see the black roses turning into beautiful red roses. Once she was close enough, Miyazu-Hime cleared her throat. Just as she was about to say something, Izanami looked up and smiled at the goddess before saying, "It would seem you have lost…I told you that you would lose."

"I may have lost but it is alos because of your disgusting daughter that I will actuall y have to dirty my hands." Miyazu-Hime hissed as she looked down at the chined goddess.

"Ha, ha, ha, my daughter…if she found someone worthy then I gladly accept it." Izanami replied.

"Really? Well then I will pass on the message. That her caged mother approves of her lover." Miyazu-Hime stated as she turned to leave.

"No! She must not know!" Izanami yelled.

"Then I suggest you tell your beloved Fujin to keep your daughter away from my future god." Miyazu-Hime hissed before she took her full leave.

'_Kagome…my daughter…many are after you…you must be strong….protect those you love with all your strength.' _Izanami thought as she turned to her black roses. _'Watch over my daughter…let her live.' _

Suddenly the only black rose lit with light began to fade away. After sending the last of her god powers to her daughter, Izanami fell to her knees as nothing more than a human. _'For you…I would die…Kagome please…be safe.' _Izanami thought sadly as she cried as a mortal for the first time in her existences.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think…Koga will be brought back into the story soon. REIVEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Darkiceone**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She could tell that she was nothing more than a human. Her body ached, her high sense were gone, and all she could do was struggle to stay awake. _'Shippo…please…don't cry.' _She thought sadly as she slowly opened her eyes. After looking around, Kagome finally found her son sitting at the foot of her bed crying out in worry. After finding some strength, Kagome forced herself to sit up as she smiled and said, "Shippo, come here." while opening her arms up for him.

"Oka!" Shippo cried as he quickly jumped into her arms.

"Shh…its alright…your safe now…and we're together again." Kagome said in a soothing voice as she began to rock him.

"Uncle wouldn't let me look for you and Otu…I was scared…then a scary lady came and…." Shippo spoke as he held onto her.

Making sure that he wouldn't sense her pain, Kagome forced herself up and said, "Don't worry…I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"But the scary lady said as she was going to take Otu away." Shippo whispered as he slowly began to fall asleep.

"Shippo….where's your Otu? Where did he go?" Kagome asked as she began to walk toward the door.

"Throne room." Shippo answered as his claws dug into her.

Knowing that he was just scared, Kagome ignored the added pain of her son's claws and walked out of the room. _'I wonder if I can leave with Shippo once I'm strong enough?'_

Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Rin all stared at Inuyasha. He had just told his story and was surprised when he wasn't yelled at for allowing Naraku to disappear. Rin however turned to her mate and locked eyes with him as if they were silently talking amongst themselves. When the silence was to much to bare, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and looked him over. Sango however stood up and said, "Something has to be done."

"I agree." Rin added. "Naraku cannot be allowed to get stronger with the shikon no tama."

"But we have no one that can sense the jewel." Miroku pointed out.

"Whether Naraku has the jewel or not the fact remains that Naraku must be killed at all cost." Inuyasha growled.

"Actually…I still have it." A weak voice was heard.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she quickly went to help her.

"Nice to see your alright…" Kagome replied with a smirk.

"A miko?" Rin asked.

"I am deeply sorry to had intrude in such a manner Lady Rin…Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome stated as she gave a painful bow.

"You should have stayed in bed wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Take a seat…" Lord Sesshomaru growled as he ignored his brother.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she took a seat between Inuyasha and Sango

"I'll go and get you some tea." Miroku stated as he stood up

"I'm fine…I just want to know what the hell is going on." Kagome said as her energy slowly began to return to her.

"Naraku is a demon that was set free by the gods." Rin answered.

"He was the one that got Kikiyo and Inuyasha to fight one another." Sango added.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed her pain filled eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She had no idea what was going on but she couldn't breathe right. _'What's going on? I know I over did it but…but this hurts.' _Kagome thought as her chest began to hurt. After hearing Inuyasha call out to her, Kagome took in another deep breath and said, 'I'm fine….just continue."

"Very well then…Sesshomaru."' Rin replied.

"Kagome, you are to become the next goddess of darkness and earth." Sesshomaru said, "Your mother is dead, killed by the gods for loving a mortal."

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked.

"Because I told him…Kagome-Hime"

All eyes turned to find a tall woman with long white hair. Her eyes were a brilliant blue color and her grown was of pure ice. Kagome carefully handed her son to Sango as she forced herself to stand up once more. As the goddess slowly made her way toward the small group she was forced back as Kagome quickly forced herself to transform to her hanyou form. With a smile on her face, the snow queen took two more steps back while saying, "I see that you can still not fully turn."

"Ever since Kagutsuchi attacked me the gods have done nothing but try to kill me. I do not trust you." Kagome hissed as sher eyes began to change into deep, black, bottomless pools of darkness.

"I was your mothers best friend. When she was killed I eft the heavens to come aid you. I would not harm you."

"Enough….Yuki-Onna you may take a seat." Sesshomaru growled. "As for you, you best remember that you are under my lands and will respect those I welcome."

"Sesshomaru?" Ring called. _'Why didn't he tell me that he had met with her?' _

"Yuki-Onna…the goddess of winter…can you plese tell me why I was not targeted until now?" Kagome asked.

"You were never target for death because you had not met these people. Now that you posses the shikon no tama you must guard it or purify it." Yuki-Onna answered.

"But why are you helping us?" Rin hissed. "What would you gain?"

"Nothing, I agreed to help this child long ago. She is the only one that can free Lord Sesshomaru's mother." Yuki-Onna answered.

"Oh, well then why do you want to keep your word?"Rin asked.

"That's enough." Inuyasha stated. "It doesn't matter why or who the hell is behind all of this. What matter is the fact that Naraku lives."

After taking in all of this information, Kagome slowly stood up and looked around. She had no idea what to do or say. A demon would soon become after her and it was all her fault. Just as Sango was about to reach out to her, Kagome was surrounded by poison filled veins yet again as she looked up to face everyone. Kagome began to blend into the darkness that the veins surrounded her in. Just as Inuyasha was about to reach out to her, Kagome took a step back and said, "Don't look for me…ever."

"Oka!" Shippo cried out as tears ran down his face.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"As the darkness slowly began to fade away, they heard Kagome's whisper say, "I'm sorry."

Once she as out of his sight, Inuyasha turned his enraged eyes and growled out, "Where is she?"

"I do not know…it is possible that she felt her true power awaking in." Yuki-Onna answered in a calm voice.

After letting out a growl of her own, Rin turned to the ice goddess and growled out, "what aren't you tell us?"

After taking a deep breath, Yuki-Onna turned to leave. However before she left she looked over her shoulder and said, "she just realized that she isn't properly trained…she has the power to drive this entire country into darkness."

"Can she handle all this power alone?" Sesshomaru asked as he realized the threat to his lands.

Realizing that she owned them this much, Yuki-Onna turned to face everyone before she said, "No, as a hanyou it will drive her insane and to death." before she disappeared in a guest of snow and wind.

"Oka!" Shippo cried.

"What now?" Sango aske.

Inuyasha turned to his friends and answered, "Now we go and look for her."

"How? We don't even know where she went." Miroku replied.

You are a bunch of idiots." Rin growled "It's obvious that she went to go and get my mates mother free."

Little did they know, Kagome had not gone to where they thought. As the shadows began to fade away Kagome found herself sanding in a forest. However this forest was one that no human or demon would be found in, it was a forest with no life what so ever. The trees that surrounded her were dead, the ground under her was bare and yet she found herself smiling at this sight. Just as she was about to walk around, Kagome was stopped when she heard a demon's voice say, "How dare you enter my forest of sorrow. You will die you filthy hanyou."

With a grin on her face Kagome turned around and said, "I don't give a flying fuck what you think of me. Just stay out of my way."

"I'll teach you to keep your mouth shut." He growled as he held out a large ax at her.

"And just who do you think you are to declare that you are to put me in my place." Kagome growled as her fangs and claws grew in length. _'Why…why do I have such control now?' _

With a growl of his own, the demon charged at her with his ax as he answered her question. 'I am Getenmaru and I will kill you."

"Then Getenmaru you will die." Kagome growled as she used her claws to blck his attack only to be blown back and slammed against a tree by his demonic energy. _'Damn.' _

"Don't make me laugh you lowly hanyou." Getenmaru growled as he approached her. "You shall be the one to die."

"Die? I will not die until I finish what I have set out to do." Kagome growled as she quickly stood up to face her opponent. "Especially by one as weak as you"

Just as Getenmaru was about to charge at her he watched in horror as the hanyou before him changed form. Kagome no longer in a human from but what appeared like a full blooded demon. Her ears were somewhat pointed, her claws were longer, shaper and completely black. As she approached her prey, Kagome couldn't help but grin to show him her long fangs. As he struggled to get away, Kagome laughed out loud before she asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Without another word, Getenmaru fell to his hands and knees and nearly kissed the floor as he fully submitted to the goddess before him. Before she could say or do anything, Kagome grinned as she heard Getenmaru say, "Welcome to my forest of Sorrow…goddess of darkness…Izanami-sama."

As soon as she heard him speak her mother's name, Kagome lifted him up by the throat and growled out, "how do you know my mother's name?"

"I've met her before…" Getenmaru said as he wasted no time in answering her. "I met her before she chose a human as her husband."

"My father? Where can I find home?" Kagome growled as her shadows began to surround her.

Hoping that he would be speared, Getenmaru faced the enraged goddess and answered, "You cannot…he was killed shortly after your birth. You no longer have a family." As he waited for her to speak, Getenmaru quickly added, "Please feel free to stay in my forest as long as you like."

With a smile on her face, Kagome pulled out Getenmaru's heart and stared at it as she said, "This is no longer your forest f sorrow." After dropping the heart and allowing the ground to sallow him whole Kagome smiled and said, "This is my home…my forest of darkness."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been five days since she had let her friends, her son. Five long days since she was around people and it was within those five days that Kagome had been able to entirely change the forest of sorrow to the forest of darkness. As she made her way toward her meadow of black flowers, Kagome was stopped as she heard a roar come from the sky. As she looked up, she found a large, black dragon preparing to land. "Finally, you've come home…my pet."

"How much longer?" a tired Shippo asked as he jumped up and onto his father's shoulder.

"We just past the boarder…I'd say a day's travel." Inuyasha answered.

"We need a break…we need to eat." Sango called.

"Feh, we'll stop, eat, and move on." Inuyasha growled.

"Finally." Miroku was heard as he stopped walking and sat on the floor.

"come Miroku…you need to go and get the fire wood." Sango was heard as she began to look for rocks to build a fire pit.

"Sango! Miroku! Let's go!" Inuyasha was heard as he ran off.

But before either one of them could say a word, Miroku and Sango quickly got on the now transformed Kirara, as they felt the sudden release of an amorous amount f demonic and spiritual energy. As the group of four got closer to the castle where the demon was being held, they all failed to notice the black veins that were slowly fading say. As they reached the castle, Sango turned to Shippo and said, "Stay with your father."

"I know." Shippo answered as he secretly planned to jump toward his mother the moment he had the chance.

"Shippo." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…look." Miroku called as he pointed out the bodies that guarded the now wide open gates of the castle.

"Do you think Naraku is behind this?" Sango asked.

"No, I don't smell him here." Inuyasha growled as he drew his weapons. "But stay close."

"Otu…Oka's scent isn't here." Shippo whispered.

As they walked into the castle, the group was met by countless bodies. Finally having had enough, Sango looked forward and said, "This is defiantly not something Kagome would do. She would never do this."

"Inuyasha…we need to find Yume-sama." Miroku called. **(A/N: In the manga Sesshomaru's mother name was never given. Therefore she will be known form here on out as Yume in my story. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…enjoy.) **

"I know…let's split up…Shippo stays with me." Inuyasha growled.

"Ill go this way." Miroku called as he made his way up some stairs.

"I'll go this way." Sango called as she made her way down some stairs.

"And we'll go down this way." Shippo called as they continued to go down the path Inuyasha and he were on.

As Sango walked down the halls of the lower level of the castle, she began to notice some traces of Kagome's aura. It was fading but there. _'Kagome…why?' _Sango thought sadly as she tried to ignore the bodies that lay around her. Just as she was about to reach for the door, Sango stopped and turned to face her fully transformed pet. "What's wrong Kirara? Is there someone in there?"

"Or something." A voice was heard.

Sango quickly turned around with her weapon at hand and said, "Who are you?"

"I am but a servant of my master…" the tall, long gray haired inu demon answered.

"Where is she? Where was Lady Yume kept?" Sango questioned as she kept her guard up.

But just as he was about to answer, Sango turned and stared at the stairs as she heard Miroku calling out to them. Knowing that they had other things to worry about, Sango ran up the stairs with her protector at her side. Just as she reached the top of the stairs, Sango was met by Inuyasha, Shippo and a very quiet Miroku. But before she could even ask him what it was he saw, Miroku held up his hand and said, "Follow me…I think you two will want to see this."

"Miroku?" Sango called as he began to lead the way.

"So it wasn't kept in the back, center or bottom of the castle." Inuyasha spoke as they made their way to the second floor.

"There weren't any signs of a fight either." Sango added as her laced her fingers with Miroku's as she tried to get him to calm down. _'What did he see?' _

"By the looks of things, the rest of the castle was killed by poison gas." Miroku stated as he began to slowly pull himself together.

"What do you mean by the 'rest of the castle?' Didn't everyone die with the poison gas?" Sango asked.

"Just look for yourself." Miroku said as he pushed open the doors to the room that had caused so much pain. As soon as they walked in, Inuyasha quickly covered his son's eyes so that he wouldn't see the mess that stood before them. Te walls were covered din patches of skin, blood and some muscle. The cage that once held the demon they were looking for was torn open and held apart with dried up veins and trees. Before the cage stood what appeared to be the lord of the lands with his chest torn open. Sticking out of the lord's chest was a single black rose that surrounded the lord's heart with its poison filled thorns.

Having had enough of the blood filled room, Sango turned around only to face Miroku's chest. As he wrapped his arms around her, Miroku heard Sango ask, "How? How could she have done this…this looks worst and goes beyond what Naraku did?"

"Indeed, she has mange to surpass that monster." A voice was heard.

"Shippo…keep your eyes closed." Inuyasha growled as he reached for his sword.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked as he held his staff in front of Sango to protect her.

"You smell just like Naraku. Are you his mate?" Inuyasha growled.

"Who would ever mate with a bastard like him?" she hissed.

"Then you are?" Sango asked as she held her weapon tightly.

"I am the wind witch Kagura. I am the one whom she sought to kill."

"Are you working for Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but seeing as how she didn't show up, Naraku will be angry with me." Kagura answered.

But before they could continue questioning her, Kagura disappeared in a guest of wind. Shippo had been slowly walking toward the lord's body. He was a foot away when they ad finally noticed him. Knowing that his son would open his eyes to see what or who he bumped into, Inuyasha let out a small warning growl before he said, "Runt…stop moving."

"Shippo stay still." Sango added.

"I want Oka." Shippo whimpered as tears ran down his eyes.

"Inuyasha get him!" Miroku called as he felt a sudden rush of power.

They all watched in horror as the black rose petals fell off only to surround Shippo. As Inuyasha made his way to his son, he heard a voice whisper out to him. _'I want my son to be safe Inuyasha…please let me protect him.' _As soon as he recognized the voice, Inuyasha jumped away and held Sango and Miroku back. Sango glared at Inuyasha and said, "Let go! We have to help him!"

"Damn it Inuyasha…he could be killed!" Miroku added.

"Just watch…its Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"It's what left of her power. She can hurt him if she doesn't control it in time." Sango yelled only to run out of the shock of her own words.

"I'll go get her." Miroku said.

"Auntie Sango!" Shippo cried as he ran ahead of Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Don't worry…I'm sure Shippo can catch up to her." Inuyasha said as he held Miroku back.

"How did you know that he wouldn't get hurt?" Miroku asked as he walked along side his friend.

"I heard Kagome's voice…I know she was in control the whole time." Inuyasha answered.

Miroku took in a deep breath and stopped walking as he turned to face Inuyasha. Once he was able to talk, Miroku locked eyes with Inuyasha and asked, "But for how long?"

As she sat in her meadow with her dragon of darkness at her side, Kagome could feel two strong energies leading toward her. One was the aura of a strong and enraged miko while the other was of a very strong demoness. As she stood on her feet, Kagome turned to the dragon before her and quickly used her miko energy to blow it to bits. With a smile on her face, Kagome watched as ten smaller dragons were created from the one large dragon. "Go and lore them here…I don't want them near my hut." Kagome ordered as she allowed some of the black flowers to gain some color.

As five of them left to greet and lore the demoness the other five lured the miko that was in search for her. Not surprised when she saw the undead miko walking toward her without her creators, Kagome smiled and locked eyes with her before she asked, "Why am I not surprised."

"Kagome what have you done?" she asked as the undead miko reached for an arrow. _'If she has lost all control then as the jewels pervious protector I must stop her.' _

"Kikiyo although I do not mind your visit, I refuse to answer any of your questions." Kagome growled as her other five dragons appeared.

"I have every right to question the current protector of the shikon no tama." Kikiyo explained as she pointed her arrow at Kagome. "So explain yourself."

"How dare you talk down to the goddess of darkness…young miko." An enraged growl was heard.

"It's alright Yume-sama…" Kagome spoke. "However I suggest we ALL take a seat."

"What do you speak off?" Kikiyo hissed.

"She speaks of me." A growl was heard before a tall, leopard skin man appeared next to Kagome.

"Who are you? Why did you enter my forest of darkness without my permission?" Kagome growled as she began to surround him in shadows and darkness.

"I am Fujin…I am your only relative left."

Knowing that this was not the right time to speak with him, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and then to Yume before she took a calming breath. After making sure that no one else would appear, Kagome lead the way closer to her black leafed forest and took a seat. Once Yume and Kikiyo had sat down, Kagome looked at Fujin and for to ask what he wanted to ask. When he finally realized this, Fujin couldn't help but grin before h e asked, "What is it you plan to do with these two?"

With a grin of her own, Kagome answered, "I plan to relive the former guardian of the shikon no tama with the help of Okuni-Nushi's only apprentice…Lady Yume…former lover of Inutaisho….mother of the current lord of the western lands."

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you are enjoying the story because it's getting close to the end. **

**Darkiceone **


	16. Authors Note

**On Kagome's Side **

Amaterasu – Shinto goddess of the sun and the leader of the Shinto pantheon.

Ame-No-Mi-Kumari – Shinto water goddess.

Baku – A good spirit, known as the eater of dreams. (neutral)

Benten – Goddess of love, the arts, wisdom, poetry, good fortune and water.

Fujin – Shinto god of the wind. Seen as a terrifying dark demon in a leopard skin.

Haniyasu-Hiko – God of the earth.

Haniyasu-Hime – Goddess of the earth.

Haya-Ji – god of the whirlwind.

Izanami – Primordial goddess of the earth and darkness.

Okuni-Nushi – God of magic and medicine, ruler of the unseen things and the spirit world.

Shoki – God of the afterlife and exorcism.

Tsuki-Yumi – God of the moon and brother of the sun goddess Ameratsu.

Yuki-Onna – the snow Queen or goddess of winter.

**Against Kagome **

Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone – God of thunder.

Amatsu Mikaboshi – God of evil, his name means, 'August Star of Heaven'

Bishamon – God of war, justice and protector of the law. He is one of the Shichi Fukujin

Ekibiogami – God of plagues and epidemics.

Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami – God of Fire and lightning, a war god and general of Ameratsu.

Kagutsuchi – Japanese god of fire.

Miyazu-Hime – goddess of royalty.

**Note I might not use all of these gods in the story but these as the sides and gods that might if not will appear in the story. I hope this helps you all. **

**Darkiceone **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Not surprised by Kagome's knowledge, Yume let out a low growl and asked, "What makes you think I could or would do such a thing?"

With a grin on her face, Kagome answered, "You left your lover and your only son to learn what Okuni-Nushi and his spells. You will do this unless you want to find yourself in a much smaller and deadlier cage…Lady Yume."

"What makes you think that I want a second chance to live?" Kikiyo hissed. "Why would I want to?"

"Kagome, do you know what this would do?" Fujin asked.

With a grin on her face, Kagome turned to face Fujin and said, "I know and I'm counting on it."

"Kagome-sama….I will do what you ask when I can but with this miko I can do no such thing." Yume stated her answer.

"I have no blood, no flesh." Kikiyo spoke sadly. "My body is nothing but grave soil, leaves, and ashes…I will never have a second chance."

Just as Kagome was about to make a suggestion, she was hit over the head and knocked out. Before she hit the floor, Fujin easily caught her and lifted her up the way a father would his child. After taking a calming breath, he turned to the two and said, "Forgive her…she isn't herself right now."

"What is your motive Fujin?" Kikiyo asked as she raised her bow yet again.

"Why have you led her to believe that her mother is dead?" Yume growled. "She has a right to know."

"My daughter will be raised as she is." Fujin growled. "And neither of you will speak a word to her of this."

"You can't hide this forever." Kikiyo hissed.

"She will find out one way or another." Yume added.

"Are you saying that you will tell her?" Fujin growled as the wind around him began to pick up.

Just as Kikiyo was about to fire an arrow to calm the wind, Kagome easily stopped the ragging wind as her body was surrounded in darkness. Before Fujin could stop the sleeping girl, he was forced back by Kikiyo's and Yume's energy. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha all sat around in small fire. As they ate their lunch they all sat in silence. No one knew what to do or how to find Kagome. Just as Inuyasha stood up, a black shadow appeared in front of him. Just as he reached out, a passed out Kagome appeared in his arms. Shippo instantly stood up and with a cry yelled out, "Oka," he jumped into his mother's arms.

"Oh my god." Sango whispered.

"Inuyasha…is she hurt?" Miroku asked as he easily placed a barrier so that the gods wouldn't be able to find them.

"No, she's fine." Inuyasha growled. _'hat in the hell happened now?' _

"Are we staying here Otu? Oka isn't up yet." Shippo stated.

"Feh, Shippo your riding with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha growled.

"Where to now?" Miroku asked.

"We're going to Kaede's." Sango stated as she got on the two tailed demon cat. "Come on Shippo…Kirara is waiting."

"but Oka." Shippo cried.

"Don't worry, your mother is in good hands." A voice was heard as Inuyasha was thrown back and away from Kagome.

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome's helpless body was now in the arms of their most hated enemy. Without a second thought, Shippo attacked the demon that held his mother only to be thrown away. While Sango caught the helpless kit, Inuyasha quickly stood up and growled, "Put her down…Naraku."

"I will do no such thing." Naraku growled back as he held the jewel between his fingers.

"You see Naraku is working for us." A cold voice was heard.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha al watched as Kagutsuchi, the god of fire, appeared alongside three other gods that they had never seen before. While Miroku held back a teary eyed Shippo, Sango reached for her weapon as Inuyasha got ready to attack. Just as he was about to attack, the god, that stood to the left of Kagutsuchi was thrown across the area and into a thick old tree as a pissed off voice was heard say, "Put my woman down."

"Koga!" Sango called.

"What the hell are you doing here flea bag." Inuyasha growled as he kept his guard up.

"I'm here to get my woman back dog shit." Koga growled back as he avoids an attack.

"How dare you." A growl as heard as the sky began to darken. "You will die a fool for attacking me…Amatsu."

"I'll like to see you try to kill me." Koga growled back.

"Oka!" Shippo cried out as he struggled to get free. Once he was free of Sango's hold, he jumped up and yelled, "Fox fire!"

"Such a weak flame." Kagutsuchi stated as he easily overpowered the small kits flame with his own.

Just as the flames were about to hit the small kit, Inuyasha pulled his son out of the way and let out an enraged growl. But just as Inuyasha was about to attack, Sango and Miroku pulled him back. Sensing the danger, Koga let out a growl of his own as he landed next to Inuyasha and his friends. While Kagutsuchi advanced at them with a ball of flame, he laughed at the site before him and said, "Fear me, fear my fury."

"You're not even scary." Shippo growled.

"You really need to look behind you." Miroku added.

"That way you can stop Naraku." Sango hissed as she and her feline friend stood ready to fight.

"No!" Koga growled.

Realizing to late, Kagutsuchi turned around to find a dead and mortal Amatsu laying in a pool of blood before Naraku. Just as Kagutsuchi was about to turn his flames at the demon before him, Naraku grinned as he was surrounded in a cloud of miasma. Once they realized that Naraku had not only killed the God of evil, but he had also let with the goddess of darkness and the shikon no tama. Once the silence got to them all, Inuyasha let out a low growl before asked, "Now what god of fire? Naraku will now get all of Amatsu's power."

"Not to mention that he has the shikon no tama." Miroku added.

"Not to mention our friend." Sango hissed out as she began to lose all control. "Are you happy now?! She's going to die just like you wanted…she'll die…"

"Oka!" Shippo cried out as he hold onto his ragging father.

"What the hell king of god are you?" Koga growled.

"Indeed, what kind of god are you Kagutsuchi?"

At the sound of a new voice, Inuyasha raised his blade and was ready for battle, Koga turned around at the scent he had caught. Not only did he believe he would never se this god again, but he was surprised by the god that stood alongside him. Once he was sure that he was not seeing things, Koga ran forward and bowed before the two gods. Before Koga could properly greet the god of whirlwind Kagutsuchi turned to the two and answered, "I do not know anymore…yet you two should ask yourselves that. To protect one whom we had tried to kill since birth. This wouldn't have happened if you allowed her death."

"That child is meant to live."

"She was meant to keep the jewel safe."

She is not a god! She may now have Izanami's powers but she will never be one of us!" Kagutsuchi roared as the surrounding trees were engulfed in flames.

"Haya-Ji-sama…please help me…where can I find Naraku?" Koga asked.

"Kagutsuchi, you are the one who set that foul soul free." Haya-Ji stated, "Therefore you must aid these people."

Kagutsuchi glared a the two before him and laughed before he said, "You think these fools can beat him now. Only a god can kill a god. Naraku used the jewel to kill Amatsu and take his place."

"I Fujin will not allow that monster to kill my daughter."

"Enough!" Inuyasha growled as his pure demon blood began to surface.

"Inuyasha….show some respect." Koga growled as Inuyasha handed Shippo over to Sango once more.

"What are you going to do?" Kagutsuchi asked with a grin. "You can't kill us."

"Want to bet?" Inuyasha growled as the Tetsusiga changed into a pure black color. "We're going to save our friend and clean up your fucking mess."

"You will need a god if you wish to live." Haya-Ji stated.

With a grin of his own, Inuyasha looked at all of them directly in the eye and said, "We already have one."

Before any of the gods could do a thing to stop him, the five of them were surrounded in a cloud of darkness as they quickly disappeared. _'Kagome…we'll get you back…please just wait for us.' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to stay in control. Once they were all safely in the castle walls, Inuyasha turned to face his two very shocked friends, and asked, "What?"

"How did you do that?" Sango asked.

"Did you mate with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"The goddess of darkness brought you all here." A cold, women's voice was heard.

"Lady Yume…I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my friends with such a voice." A very pissed off Rin was heard as she appeared behind the four of them.

Soon the entire room was filled with so much tenses that no one knew what to do. It wasn't until, Inuyasha had had enough that everyone began to relax. Once most of the tenses had left the room, every one took a seat while a teary eyed Shippo stayed in his father's arms. After giving her mother one final glare, Rin took her rightful place next to her mate as she tried to keep her anger under control. Once they were all seated, Inuyasha took in a deep breath before he said, "I willingly accept your offer…"

"No!" Sango yelled as she was held back by Miroku. She had lost one family to her and she would be damned if she lost another.

"You fool." Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"Miyazu-Hime…" Inuyasha growled.

Before he could finish, Inuyasha was slammed against the nearest wall by a guest of wid as Shippo was given to Sango with a different guest of wind. Once he was safely in Sango's arms, all eyes turned to find the God of wind standing in front of them. Before he could say or do anything, a very pissed off Miyazu-Hime was heard say, "How dare you stop him. He was about to be mine."

"You know as well as I Miyazu that he was never meant to be yours." Fujin stated.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Did you honestly think that you could win as a god?" Yume asked as she stood alongside her son.

Before anyone could say a word, the entire room was soon covered in darkness, as dark brown vines covered any exit that was available. They all watched the room fill up in shadows; everyone held their breath as they thought of one person. Shippo however fought out of Sango's hands and ran toward the darkest part of the room. As he reached out for the figure, Shippo looked up with watery eyes and asked, "Oka?"

**A/N: Well that's it…read the next chapter to see what happens next. REIVEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	18. chapter 17

Chapter 17

The room was brightly lit and the chains that held her down were slowly draining her of all her power. She had no idea where she was or how it was that she had been caught so easily. The only thing that she wanted was to be with her friends and with her son. _'Shippo…please be alright.' _She thought weakly as she tried to keep as much as her energy as possible. The longer she held onto her energy the worst she felt. But just as she was about to pass out, she heard a veil voice say, "Kagome…the new goddess of darkness…you must feel loved by your mother."

"I never knew my mother…she's dead you bastard." Kagome growled as she began to fight to break free.

"Ku, ku, ku…I see Fujin ever told you…" he mocked.

"Naraku go to hell!" Kagome yelled.

With a grin on his face, Naraku leaned down to breathe on her neck before he whispered to her. "Your mother is just barely alive in the prison that the gods had made for her. Her love for you is causing her death without her powers…she's as good as dead."

"No." Kagome whispered as she stopped moving.

"Yes, your mother will die and you will be a god, living for all eternity knowing that you killed her." Naraku stated as he undid her shekels.

Just as he had predicted, Naraku watched as the once nearly formed goddess give up all of her power to choose death just as her mother had. However what he did not know was that she had only sent her mother's energy pulse her own back to her dying mother. Once he was sure that she would no longer wake up, Naraku walked out and was met by a girl demon with deep violet eyes. After bowing in respect she asked, "What do you want to do with her body?"

"Just let her rot like her mother." Naraku answered, "I have other plans for you Kagura."

"As you wish…Naraku-sama…god of evil." Kagura replied in an emotionless voice. _'Bastard…I hope you get killed.' _

Within a blink of an eye, Shippo as now in the arms of a tall long raven haired woman that stood before them. Her eyes were deep pools of black with a taint of silver to them. As she looked down to face the small, depressed child, she used her shadows to lift Inuyasha, Fujin and Miyazu up and against the wall as she used her vines to hold them own. Once she was sure that they were not going to struggle, she hugged the small kit and said, "No, but I will make sure that you have your Oka back…for now why don't you stay with your grandmother."

"You're my Oka's mother?" Shippo asked as he looked up to face the woman that held him.

"Izanami…your alive." Miyazu-Hime whispered out in fear.

"Yes, so why don't you run along and play while I talk to the adults. I'll come get you when its time to eat." Izanami said as she tried to keep herself calm in front of the child she held.

"Shippo…go to Rin." Inuyasha growled as he gripped the Tetsusiga.

"Shippo…lets go honey." Rin called in a surprisingly soft and gentle voice.

"Go ahead and go." Izanami whispered.

"What are you doing in my castle?" Sesshomaru growled as he drew out his sword.

Once she was sure that Rin would keep Shippo out of the way, Izanami glared at Sesshomaru before she turned to face the three she held captive. After staring each of them down, Izanami allowed Fujin to move. As he made his way to her said, Izanami asked, "How are you doing? Fujin?"

Stay away from her!" Miyazu-Hime cried.

"You're alive…Izanami." Fujin replied as he reached out to hold her.

Just as he had touched her skin, Fujin fell to his knees in pain and shock. Before anyone could do a thing, Izanami was heard say, "how dare you think I would let you touch me after you have failed."

"Fujin!" Miyazu-Hime called out. He had been the first god to defend her and she would be damned if he was disrespected. "Stop it Izanami! You'll kill him!"

"Love…I'm sorry." Fujin rasped out.

"And you." She hissed as she released the two gods. "My daughter choose you, not that wolf demon, yet you willingly give yourself to the goddess of royalty? Why?" as the room grew darker.

"What I do has nothing to do with you." Inuyasha growled as he easily broke free. "I can do what I want."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"If I have to e a god to kill that bastard and safe MY MATE then fuck off." Inuyasha roared as his eyes began to bleed red.

"You should have had the mutt killed when you had the chance." Yume told her son.

Having had enough, Rin punched Yume across the room and growled out, "Shut your fucking mouth bitch."

"he is in full control…Oka-san." Sesshomaru stated.

Soon all eyes turned to see a very amused goddess as she busted out into laughter. As she tried to get a hold of herself, Izanami heard Fujin say, "Then you would die. Naraku can kill gods."

"So what do you suggest we do? Once he is done using the jewel we're all going to die either way." Miyazu-Hime replied.

"We are going to fight." Sango answered as she lifted her weapon.

"And we are going to get our friend back." Miroku added.

"Why bother? That little brat ought to be dead by now anyway." Miyazu-Hime mumbled.

As soon as those words left her lips, all eyes turned to stare at the goddess of royalty. As soon as she realized her mistake, Miyazu smiled sweetly and disappeared from sight. Knowing that he only one that knew the truth stood mere inches away from them, all eyes turned to face a very sad looked goddess. Her silence was soon broken by a very depressed Shippo's question, "Is that true?"

"Shippo…lets go." Rin stated as she realized her mistake in just pulling him to the back of the room.

"No, my daughter is not dead…yet." Izanami clarified. "She is just barely alive but will not last long if she stays within that bastards castle walls."

"So now what?" Miroku asked.

Before anyone could answer, the doors were thrown open as Sesshomaru's servant ran into the room in a panic and said, "My lord! My lord! The cats are being lead to your castle! They are begin protected by the god of fire!"

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru ran out of his castle with his sword drawn and ready for battle. Just as he had been told, Sesshomaru reached the front of the gates only to be met by an army of cats. The god of fire, Kagutsuchi, stood in the front of the large army with his sword in his sheath and a cold expression on his face. Knowing that he would be attacked if he let his guard down, Sesshomaru bared his fangs at his enemies as he waited for his guards and army to appear. Knowing that now was not the time to start a needless war; Kagutsuchi stood in his place and waited for Sesshomaru to speak. As soon as his mate was at his side, Sesshomaru allowed his true aura to be sense as he growled out, "How dare you enter my lands. Leave or die."

"Although I don't believe that you have the power to kill me, I still request to speak with you. Lord Sesshomaru." Kagutsuchi replied.

"What you have to say can be said here Kagutsuchi." A cold voice was heard.

To shock to reply, Kagutsuchi was forced out of his thoughts when a female neko demon, with fire orange hair, stepped forward and hissed out, "how dare you speak to our god in such a tone you lowly human."

"I see no human here." Fujin growled as the air around them began to pick up.

"I am Izanami, Goddess of darkness and earth."

"Enough!" Sango yelled. "I've had enough…I'm going to get my friend with or without your help!"

"Sango!" Miroku called as he ran after his beloved.

"This is not a time to fight with one another." A male's voice was heard.

"We must gather and fight." followed a women's voice.

"Haniyasu-Hiko…Haniyasu-Hime…it's been a while." Izanami spoke.

"Kagutsuchi…sound the call." Haniyasu-Hiko ordered.

"What call?" Inuyasha growled.

"Brother, go after your friends." Sesshomaru ordered as he sheathed his blade.

Knowing that his brother could fend for himself, Inuyasha nodded before taking off to catch up to his friends. _'Damn it…this is a load of bull shit.' _Inuyasha couldn't help to think as he picked up speed. _'It's their fucking fault that all this shit happened…and now they want to help…stupid bastards.' _were Inuyasha's final thoughts as he was stopped by a very powerful barrier. Just as he hit the ground Inuyasha heard a very pissed off Sango say, "Tell your ex-bitch to lower it!"

**A/N: Sorry for the cut off…any way I hope you like my story so far. Please let me know what you thing. I'll be posting a page with a list of all the gods and goddess in the story and what side they are on….thanks and enjoy the story. **

**Darkiceone**


	19. chapter 18

Chapter 18

She had lived in darkness, was an ally of the darkness, she controlled the darkness…so why was she so cold now? _'Oka…Shippo…Inuyasha…Sango…Miroku…I'm so sorry.' _Kagome thought sadly as she struggled to sit. _'How long have I been out? Why aren't I dead?' _she thought as she tried to stand up. Just as she was about to take a step toward the door, Kagome froze at the sound of footsteps. Hoping that she would have a chance to hear the conversation, Kagome held her breath as she heard a woman's voice say, "Hurry up Kanna, Naraku-sama waits."

"Sister…what of the goddess body?" Kanna asked.

"Naraku wants her to rot before he eats her flesh." Kagura answered in disgust. "He believes that he'll be granted the power of darkness if he does so."

"Kagura…Naraku is angry." Kanna whispered.

'_Time to get the hell out of here…' _Kagome thought as she let out the breath she was holding before walking toward the door. _'I don't want to die here.' _

'_Feh, so don't wench.' _Inuyasha's growl was heard as she slowly began to regain her strength.

'_I have to get out o here…Inuyasha…thank you.' _Kagome thought as she placed her hand on the door. Just as the seal was about to throw her back, Kagome felt a rush of miko energy surface and bock the seal. _'I guess my father was a monk.' _Kagome thought with a grin as she slowly opened the prison door. Once she was sure that no one was heading her way, Kagome ran out of the room and hoped to find a way out without getting caught.

"Tell your ex-bitch to lower it!" Sango yelled in anger as she turned to face her friend.

"Kikiyo…we don't have time for this." Miroku stated in a cold voice.

"If I lower my barrier you all will be killed." Kikiyo replied as she locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"Lower it Kikiyo." Inuyasha growled as he drew out the red Tetsusiga.

"If you three; a monk, a slayer and a hanyou; go now you'll be killed. I won't have that." Kikiyo hissed. "I won't watch you be killed!"

"We're not going to get killed." Sango hissed.

"We have to save Kagome." Miroku added.

"We're going to kill that bastard, Naraku." Inuyasha growled.

"That bastard can kill a god." Kikiyo hissed as tears slipped out. "What makes you think you can?"

Just as Inuyasha was about to say something he froze when he heard Kagome's sad voice say, _'I don't want to die here.' _

'_Feh, then don't wench.' _Inuyasha told her as he swung the red Tetsusiga at Kikiyo's barrier. "We're going to save Kagome."

"We **WILL** come back alive." Sango hissed as she and Miroku jumped on Kirara.

"Just wait for us." Inuyasha added before he went after tem.

Knowing that she would be unable to stop them, Kikiyo shook her head and allowed her soul collectors to sound around her. If they really cared for this girl then she would go and help them from the shadows. As they reached the castle Miroku and Sango were forced to run alongside Inuyasha as the demons protecting the castle grew in numbers. Just as Inuyasha had blocked an attack, he was thrown across the battle field as he heard a voice say, "Weak."

"Inuyasha!" Sango called as she killed off the bat demon that had attacked her.

"Naraku will soon become a powerful god and the only ones that have shown themselves are weak mortals." She hissed as the demons stopped their attacks.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked as he prepared to fight.

"I am Kagura the wind witch. I was sent to kill you all."

"Bitch!" Koga was heard as he managed to kick Kagura across the field.

"Koga?" Sango asked.

"Stay out of this!" Koga roared as he charged at Kagura.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Let's do what he says, we need to get to Kagome." Inuyasha growled as his vision began to clear up.

"We can't just leave him on his own." Sango replied.

"Kanna!" Kagura called as she easily avoided the wolf prince attack.

Just as the group of three were about to leave, they were forced to jump away from the castle as one of Koga's attacks came flying at them. Once he was sure that Miroku and Sango were alright, Inuyasha bared his fangs and turned to Koga to yell out, "What the hell you flea bag!"

"It wasn't me dog shit." Koga growled as he kept his eyes on Kagura and the child that stood by her.

"Meet my sister." Kagura stated with a smirk. "Kanna."

"We don't have time for this." Inuyasha growled as he got ready to use the wind scar.

"He's the one she loved….her soul called out to his before her death." Kanna stated in a soft voice.

"Lair! Kagome is still alive!" Sango yelled as she let her Hiraikotsu go.

"Kanna…reflect." Kagura ordered as she stepped out of the way.

Realizing what the small child could do, Miroku quickly pulled Sango out of the way as her weapon came flying toward her. Inuyasha and Koga watched as the small girl held but a mirror in front of herself and in Hiraikotsu path. However the two were surprised as the attack was easily reflected back toward Sango and Miroku. Catching the weapon in time, Inuyasha turned to glare at his opponent before he growled out, "Where is she?"

"The former goddess of darkness is dead." Kagura answered as she covered her smile with a fan.

"Killed, when she gave up her right as a goddess." Kanna added.

"She's still alive!" Koga raged as he attacked Kagura. "My mate would never de so easily!"

"She's not yours!" Inuyasha growled as he blocked one of kagura's attack.

"She would never give up!" Sango added as she and Miroku joined the fight.

"Fools!" Kagura yelled. "Dance of Dragon's!"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared.

"No!" Miroku called as he held back the oncoming demons.

"Idiot!" Sango added.

Inuyasha watched as his attack was thrown back at him with much higher speed. _'Shit.' _Was all he could thing as he quickly lifted up his sword to block some of the attack. Just as he was about to be hit, Inuyasha was surprised when all he felt was a guest of wind before he was thrown toward Koga. After moving out of the way, Koga let out a low growl and said, "Stay out of my way dog shit."

"Who shot the arrow?" Kagura hissed as she looked around for the hidden miko.

"Its but a lost soul." Kanna whispered as her mirror began to glow.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called as she and Miroku reached him.

"We don't have time for this shit." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Kanna….finish this…Naraku-sama is calling me." Kagura ordered as she pulled out a feather from her hair.

"You're not going anywhere." Koga growled as he quickly charged at the wind witch.

Before Koga could even get close to Kagura, Kanna appeared in front of him and whispered, "Won't you feed my mirror?"

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all watched as Kanna's mirror began to glow a ghostly white color. However, unlike before Koga was also glowing the same color that the mirror gave off. Before anything could be done, Koga fell to his knees as his soul was pulled into the mirror. Realizing what had been done; Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Now you three move on and leave the child to me." A women's voice was heard.

"Lady Yume…what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I promised my son that I would protect his younger brother." Lady Yume answered. "Unless of course you wish to waste time here?"

"Feh, just don't get killed." Inuyasha growled before he took off toward the castle.

"Thank you." Sango said as she and Miroku followed after Inuyasha on Kirara's back.

Once they were gone, Lady Yume turned to her opponent and said, "Little girls shouldn't play with things they don't understand."

"I can control the souls." Kanna stated. "Won't you give me your soul?"

With a grin on her face, Lady Yume easily called back Koga's soul and said, 'I don't think so."  
"uh…what happened?" Koga growled.

"I suggest you get going wolf." Yume growled ass he began to transform, "Your master, Haya-Ji, is waiting for you at the castle entrance."

"Take care old hag." Koga growled back as he took off.

"My puppet is gone." Kanna whispered in a sad voice.

"Don't worry; you don't have time to play with dolls." Yume growled in her true from as she charged at the young girl.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had all just reached the front of the gates only to be confused. What confused them the most was that they had yet to get attacked. Just as they were about to reach for the doors, a guest of wind flew by them and straight to the gate. Just as they were about to run after it, Koga was blasted from the gate as the seal kept him from entering the castle walls. Sango turned to watch Koga as he struggled to get up; as he did so, she and Koga heard Miroku asked, "Are you still that girl's puppet?"

"Feh, looks like Sesshomaru's mother got him freed." Inuyasha growled.

'Shut up dog shit!" Koga growled. "At last I already have a mate!"

"She's not your mate!" Inuyasha roared as his eyes flashed between red and gold.

"Uh guys." Miroku said.

"Is so dog shit." Koga growled. "Who'd want to be with you anyway?"

"Well at last I'm not forcing anyone to be with me flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled in anger as he drew his sword.

"In not forcing anyone!" Koga growled.

"Guys!" Miroku yelled.

"WHAT?!" the two pissed of demons roared.

"Quiet fighting and help us figure out how we're going to get there." Sango hissed.

"I believe that's why we are here."

Inuyasha, Sango, Koga, and Miroku all turned around to find Fujin, Izanami, Haya-Ji, and Kagutsuchi standing there in anger. As Izanami took a step forward she turned to Inuyasha and said, "I need you to do something for me."

"Feh, I'm going to protect and get Kagome back for the runt." Inuyasha growled.

Fujin let out a low hiss before he said, "Watch your tongue."

"I need you to go see Okuni-Nushi once we have lowered the barrier from here." Izanami stated as she was unaffected by his comment.

"What for?" Miroku couldn't help but ask.

"The gods are giving power to his sword." Fujin answered just as Izanami broke through the barrier.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of the story so far. PLEASE REIVEW!!!!!**

**Darkiceone **


	20. chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kagome had just found her way out into the court yard when she heard the clashes of swords and the roars of the demons in battle. _'What's going on here?' _Kagome thought as she made sure that no one was around to stop her. _'It sounds like if we're in a war.' _Just as she turned the corner that led to the main gates, Kagome quickly blocked an attack as she pushed her opponent to the ground. Before the blood covered demon could recover, Kagome used the demon's sword against him and shot him with her miko energy through his own sword.

"jack ass." Kagome hissed as she took hold of the demons sword.

"I'm glad that you can still take care of yourself…Kagome-Hime." A women's voice was heard.

At the sound of a woman's voice, Kagome turned around to see the wind demon standing in front of her. She knew that she had to eventually be found out but was not expecting it to be this long. _'I actually thought he would have noticed sooner.' _Kagome thought as she held the sword in and asked, "What do you want? Why haven't you attacked?"

"I was ordered to take you to Naraku-sama alive." Kagura answered as she took a step toward Kagome.

"I refuse to go to him r with you anywhere." Kagome hissed as he sword she held began to glow with miko energy.

"You have no choice." Kagura growled as she opened her fan.

"I believe I do." Kagome hissed.

As soon as Kagura showed signs of attacking, Kagome prayed to any god that would listen to her and ran as fast as she could. Just as she stopped to catch her breath, Kagome was blown against the wall as one of Kagura's attack missed her by a mere inch. As she struggled to stand up, Kagome looked up to glare at the smiling demoness before saying, "You fucking bitch."

"Now, now…a princess shouldn't speak so poorly." Kagura mocked.

"I'm no longer a goddess so fuck off!" Kagome yelled as she threw a tall of purifying energy at Kagura.

Foolishly thinking that she could block the small miko's attack, Kagura lifted her hand and used her fan to use an air attack to black Kagome's attack. With a smile of her own, Kagome watched as Kagura barely dogged her attack as she griped her weapon. _'Now, that I know that works…time to kill this bitch.' _Kagome thought as she tried to ignore the fact that she was starting to feel weak. Just as Kagura was about to attack, Kagome was pulled away as she heard a very low and pissed off growl say, "First you kill my pack and now you attack m y intended…you bitch!"

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled as she struggled to get free.

"Don't worry my…wait your not the goddess I saw." Koga growled. "Where is she?"

"I gave up my powers." Kagome said a she finally broke free. "I'm just a miko now."

"I hate to stop this but…Dance of Dragon!" Kagura yelled.

"Just stand back." Koga said.

"Please, I'm no weak miko either." Kagome replied as she placed a barrier around the two of them.

"You need to get out of here." Koga said.

"What about you?" Kagome asked. "I can't just leave you here."

"Don't worry my mate…I'll definitely come back to you." Koga said as he held onto both her hands. "I have a bone to pick with her."

"No, I dn't want to leave a FRIEND with a bitch like her." Kagome hissed as she lowered the barrier. "I refuse to."

"How sweet…it's your weakness that will have you killed." Kagura stated.

"And its your mouth that you'll die slowly." Kagome hissed.

After pulling her back, Koga forced Kagome to look at him and said, "Inuyasha is also looking for you. Go to him just until I finish up here."

"Inuyasha…was Shippo with him?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Who?" Koga asked.

After putting up a barrier to block Kagura's attack, Kagome said, "The small fox kit that Inuyasha is always with…my son."

"No, it was just him, the Taijiya, and the monk." Koga answered.

"Which way?" Kagome asked.

"South from here." Koga answered.

"You better come back." Kagome warned before lowering the barrier and taking off.

As she ran off Kagome could hear the battle behind her fade away as she began to enter the battle field to find the castle. _'To think I'm going back just after I broke out.' _Kagome thought as she fought her way through the field of demons. Just as she had finished off the demons that was coming next, Kagome ducked her head as Sango's weapon flew by her. _'That was way to close.' _She thought as she began to stand up.

"Kagome!" a very happy Sango called as she fought her way to her friends said.

"Look out!" Kagome called as she quickly ran forward and pulled Sango out of harm's way as Miroku and Kirara destroyed the demon that had nearly hit her friend.

As Sango quickly climbed off her friend she said, "Nice to see you're alright."

"Thanks." Kagome answered as she tried to cover up the wound she just got.

"Are you ladies alright?" Miroku asked.

"We're fine…where Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hime-sama…your hurt?" a voice was heard as he reached for her wound.

On pure reflects, Kagome quickly turned and pointed her miko filled weapon and said, "I'm moral so quiet the Hime-sama shit."

"Kagome take it easy…" Sango whispered.

"Inuyasha is battling alongside your mother." Miroku answered. "The gods are giving him a gift."

"Gift my ass." Kagome said as she got on Kirara and requested to be taken to Inuyasha.

"What a rude girl." Haniyasu-Hiko stated.

"Watch your mouth." Sango hissed as she and Miroku ran off.

"Dear, you know you shouldn't offend a woman in love." Haniyasu-Hime stated.

"Is it time?" Haniyasu-Hiko asked.

"Yes, it's time to end what must be ended." She answered. **(A/N: Haniyasu-Hime is the goddess of earth and Haniyasu-Hiko is the god of earth.) **

Inuyasha had just reached the castle doors, just as he was about to run in, he was thrown back as he heard Naraku's cold voice ask, "What is a weak hanyou doing at castle of the gods."

"I'm here to get Kagome back." Inuyasha growled as he struggled to get up.

"This battle belongs in the heavens…new god of evil." Izanami was heard.

"As the new god of evil you, Naraku-sama, must not act in such a shameless manner before those whom we protect." Kagutsuchi was heard.

"Protect? This coming from the god that wanted to kill Izanami's daughter even though she was one of those you were meant to protect?" Naraku growled as he turned to face the goddess of darkness. "Join me, avenge your daughter and become my queen."

Upon hearing his words Izanami froze, she loved her daughter; she loved the man that had seen her as a woman instead of a god. She wanted them to feel what she had felt when she had lost her daughter. Just as she was tempted to take a step forward Izanami watched as the sword that flew by her hit Naraku on the left shoulder. As he pulled it out he growled out, "No mortal weapon can harm a god."

"That was not a mortal weapon." Kagome hissed as she fell off of Kirara. _'Shit, I lost to much blood.' _

"Kagome." Izanami whispered as she kept her eyes locked on Naraku's now bleeding wound.

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled as he helped her up. "You should had left."

"Does it look like I'm the type of girl who runs away to you?" Kagome hissed as she began to walk forward.

"Well, well, well….my little princess is still alive." Naraku growled as he placed the jewel over his wound.

"Yeah, what you going to do about it?" Kagome asked as she glared at him.

"I'll kill you." Naraku answered.

"You'll have to get though us!" Sango yelled.

"And I will." Naraku growled as he began to transform into a giant spider.

"Kagome, I believe you will need this." Sesshomaru growled as he appeared along side his mother.

"What are you doing here?" Fujin asked.

"It was the will of my mate." He growled.

"Good to have you back." Sango said as she ran off.

"Great to be back." Kagome replied as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Stay close to me wench." Inuyasha growled as he drew out his sword.

"I will if you will." Kagome answered before she ran to kill eh demon that was about to attack her mother.

Izanami had zoned out; she couldn't believe that she had been about to join Naraku right when her daughter had arrived. Just a she was about to be attacked, she felt herself being pulled back as she watched her daughter kill the demon without thinking twice about her wound at the side. Once she was sure that Inuyasha would keep them safe, Kagome turned to her mother, smiled, bowed, and said, "It's nice to meet you Oka-san but we're in the middle of a fight and I would like to see what my Oka can do."

With a smile on her face, Izanami turned to the battle field and said, "Well watch and learn little girl because you have a long way to go."

"Kagome!" Sango called as she watched Inuyasha get blown away.

"Bastard!" Kagome yelled as she charged toward Naraku.

"Kagome don't!" Miroku yelled as he noticed that the demons were purposely letting her slip away and get closer to Naraku.

"Fujin!" Izanami called in worry as she watched Kagutsuchi stop Kagome with his flames.

"Take her back." Kagutsuchi ordered one of his followers as he blocked one of the oncoming attacks.

"Let her come to me…if she wants me she can have me." Naraku mocked.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled at the neko demon as she tried to reach Naraku. _'I will make him pay.' _

"Inuyasha! You need to stop Kagome!" Sango called as she blocked an attack before jumping out of the way.

"How fun, I shall see you all die." Naraku roared.

"Sango look out!" Miroku yelled as he dove in and shielded her from an attack that she couldn't block.

"That's it!" Kagome cried out as she watched her best friend fell to her knees in tears.

Before Inuyasha or any of the goods could do anything to stop the now ragging miko, they watched as Kagome was engulfed in a bright silver light. As her miko energy began to expend throughout the entire battle field, Naraku watched in horror as his army was easily destroyed. As she opened her eyes, Kagome glared at the demon before her, she said, "You are dead." in such a cold and emotionless voice that it scared all those, including the gods, around her.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think…the next chapter will be the end of it all…I hope you enjoy. **

**Darkiceone **


	21. chapter 20

Chapter 20

As she held onto a weak Miroku, Sango couldn't help but cry. He was her everything, he was the man, and it was the man in her arms that had helped her when she had been ripped away from her family. As she looked down to face Miroku, Sango smiled warmly at him and leaned down to graze his lips before she said, "Don't leave me…If you do I'm following after you." as tears ran down her face.

Just as Miroku was about to reach for her, they were engulfed by a warm and bright light as they heard Kagome's enraged voice yell out, "That's it!"

"She needs you." Miroku whispered as he began to feel better. _'What's happening?' _

With a smile on her face, Sango stood up and said, "She also needs you so get your healed ass of the floor and ready for battle."

"Can't give a guy a break…can you?" Miroku asked as he easily stood up with a torn rode.

"Where is she getting all that power from?" Sesshomaru growled

"She's been blessed…Fujin." Izanami answered as all the gods began to disappear.

"As you wish." He whispered in a sad voice as he began to fade into the wind.

"Do you fear me that much?" an unharmed Naraku asked as he stood his ground. "I will only kill and come after your heavens."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha roared as he charged with full force.

"Will you die first?" Naraku growled as his attention was taken from Kagome.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared as he watched his brother and two friends charge in after him.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called as her two tailed demon friend ran at her side.

"Scared Sutras!" Miroku called as he prepared to use his staff.

"Fools!" Sesshomaru growled as he withdrew his sword. "Dragon strike."

The earth shook, the skies darkened as the new god of evil easily blocked each attack as if it were nothing. As soon as their attacks were over, Naraku used the jewel and transformed into a giant spider with a protective barrier surrounding him. As they all fell back, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What now?"

"We break the barrier." A woman's voice was heard.

"Didn't think you'd show up at all." Sango hissed. "Kikiyo."

"I am only here to repay that girl for keeping my soul safe and pure." Kikiyo hissed.

Before they could continue their conversation, Inuyasha pulled Kikiyo out of the way while Miroku did the same for Sango as Naraku began to attack. Once they had been pulled out of the way, Inuyasha let out a low, dangerous growl before moving to attack once more. As he sliced apart Naraku's legs, Inuyasha failed to notice the pair of long sharp fangs approach him at high speed. Just as Naraku's poison filled fangs were about to sink into Inuyasha, Kagome pushed him out of the way and took the attack for him.

"Kagome!" Sango called out.

"Finally…I'll get what I wanted." Naraku growled.

"So have I." Kagome hissed as she pushed all of her miko energy into Naraku and the Shikon no tama that lay in side of him.

"Kagome!" a very worried Izanami called as she was held back.

The gods watched in shock and amazement as Kagome easily broke free and fell to the floor in a pool of her own blood as Naraku was turned back to his original, human form. Thinking that she had defeated him already, Kagome stood up smiled at everyone and was slowly making her way toward her friends and family. Just as she was about to say something, Kagome looked down only to find one of Naraku's tentacles going straight through her.

"Kagome!" Sango cried as she watched her best friend being pulled back and into Naraku's arms.

"Bitch, you'll pay…now unlock the jewel." Naraku growled.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Kagome laughed as she coughed up blood. "Never."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as he charged to help her only to be stopped by a barrier.

"This must be done." Kikiyo whispered.

"Let her go!" Sango cried as she repeatedly threw her weapon against the barrier.

"Fools, soon I'll…" Naraku began only to stop because of the sudden pain that began to take over his entire body.

"Got ya." Kagome stated weakly as a bright light began to admit from her boy and the jewel.

They all watched in horror and sadness as the light that came from her began to expend all over the country side. They watched as their dear friend began to disappear from sight as she slowly began to purify her own body. Soon the only thing that was left uncovered was the small area where her friends stood. They looked around themselves only to realize that they were the only ones left. Sango took a step forward and asked, "Kagome…what are you doing?"

"Don't worry Sango…everything is going to be alright." Kagome answered as she slowly bean to wrap the light around them.

"Kagome…thank you." Kikiyo whispered as she finally understood what she had done.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared.

With tears running down her face, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and said, "I'm sorry love…I love you so much…please…please all of you don't forget each other…please."

Before anything else could be said or done, Kagome surrounded the jewels warm light and disappeared. As she lay in the center for all the gods to see, she slept. All the gods and goddess couldn't help but wonder how this child had been so caring and pure hearted when they had done nothing but ruin her life. Finally after along moment of silence, Izanami walked up to her human daughter and stated, "Her wish has been granted, yet here lays my daughter…what shall we do to correct such a wrong?"

Before any of he gods could speak up, the goddess Miyazu-Hime and the god Okuni-Nushi walked forward as Miyazu-Hime said, "I am in debit to this child Izanami, please allow us to correct this mistake."

"As you wish." Izanami stated as she turned around to leave. "She is no longer my daughter."

With a simple nod of understanding Miyazu-Hime and Okuni-Nushi placed their hands over the sleeping girl and surrounded her in a white light.

"Kikiyo! Kikiyo!" the Lady of the south called for her daughter.

"Yes mother?" the eighteen year old girl called as she lowered her bow.

"Kikiyo, go find your sister, the Lord and Lady are about to arrive and she is nowhere to be found." She requested.

"She's probably training mother." Kikiyo stated.

"She was not, now go find your sister before your father gets upset once more."

"Yes mother." Kikiyo stated as she lowered her arrow and placed it back in her quiver before going in search of her younger sister.

Kikiyo was the first heir to the southern lands. Her sister was the second heir and was impossible to control her. Every day she would vanish once she finished with her lessons and training. She had been like this since she was born. As she entered the forest behind their castle, Kikiyo could hear her sisters voice. She could hear her talking with someone but she couldn't make out who it was. Just as she was about to enter the clearing, Kikiyo was stopped by a barrier as she heard her sister say, "I'll be there in a minute…please wait for me by the castle wall."

Realizing that she couldn't get through the barrier, Kikiyo smiled and said, "Well then you best hurry. Mother is quiet ready to purify you."

"I'm coming." Was all she heard.

"Hurry up." Kikiyo called. _'Now I remember…but does she? Does she remember about the man she loves?' _

Before Kikiyo even reached the castle walls, her sister caught up to her and quickly followed her older sister. They had made it just in time when the two heard their father say, "These two are my lovely daughters, Kikiyo and Kagome."

As soon as they heard their names, the two walked in and said, "Welcome to our lands. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

As soon as Kagome had spotted the second prince of the western lands she froze as their eyes me. With a smile on her face, Kagome ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a very passionate kiss. As she heard the surprised gasps of their both her and his parents, Kagome titled her neck so that he could deepen the kiss. Mean while the princess of the northern lands and the prince of the eastern lands both watched with smiles as they heard Kagome's parents yell, "Kagome Higurashi!"

"Inuyasha Taisho!" his parents yelled in anger.

After pulling a part for much needed air, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and whispered, "Les get out of here."

"You read my mind." Kagome answered as she wrapped her legs around him.

As the two ran off, Sango and Miroku looked at on another before they began to ran after their friends. "Kirara!" Sango called so that she could move faster.

"Sango Taijiya!" her father yelled.

"Miroku!" his mother roared.

Once they had caught up to their friends, Sango smiled at Kagome before she asked, "Now where do we go?"

"Wherever the wind takes us…" Kagome stated with a smile as she kept her hold on Inuyasha.

"As you wish Kagome-Hime." The three heard Fujin's voice before the wind began to lead them to Kaede's village…there true home.

**The end **

**A/N: Please let me know how you liked the ending. **

**Darkiceone**


End file.
